Starcraft Bloodlines Part Two:The Fall Of Aiur
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: This is the finished product. This one will be much longer than the last. Final Chapter is up.
1. The War For Aiur Begins

STARCRAFT BLOODLINES 2  
THE FALL OF AIUR  
By Wojo 98 Custom  
Authors Note: Words will be shown in between these when private conversations happen, like when two Protoss speak silently only through their minds. Celsius will be used not the Fahrenheit of my native land. The metric system will be used as well(Kilometers). If you haven't read Starcraft Bloodlines one, I highly recommend that you do before you read this.  
  
ZOLTRAN  
Zoltran gazed out over the burning city. He felt a feeling he had never felt for a Terran in his life, it was. sympathy. Earth was doomed; there was no help for it now.  
  
"Zoltran you may leave as soon as the Gantrthor II gets here, sorry for the inconvenience, but it looks like we're gonna need the Earthbound here."  
"What? You're staying, Daniel this planet is lost, I know that it's your home planet, but you don't have enough forces to even think of taking on an entire planet full of Zerg. This is suicide!"  
"Then I guess I'm as good as dead, I'm not going to let any more of my people die because of the Zerg!"  
"Then I will stay as well."  
"No, Zoltran this is not your fight."  
"But it is Daniel, for this is a fight for the universe, I cannot let the Zerg spread any farther, this is just another chance for my people to help you kill some Zerg."  
"I gave you a choice, and yet you stay. I won't stop you, only because we're going to need all of the help we can get."  
  
A noise echoed outside, the Gantrithor II was here. This was his last chance to go home for a long time. But he had made his choice and he was going to stay.  
  
"Brethren, we are staying to help our Terran friends with their doomed planet, now zealots, prepare!"  
  
JOHN MALONE  
John looked over to the wall where he hung his distinguished service award. Did a beer drinkin' oaf like him really deserve such an honor? I mean all he was doin was his job, he didn't have to be recognized for it. That's exactly what he told Jimmy, but Jim just laughed and hung the medal round mine and Huy's neck.  
  
"Man I'm bored!"  
"Ya, me to" said Huy.  
"Wanna go shoot something?"  
"Ok, let's set up some beer cans and shoot em down."  
  
They set up the beer cans and shot them all down one by one. Laughing as they did it. Footsteps were heard stomping down the hall.  
  
"Fuck! It's Anderson! We gotta clean this place up quick!"  
  
John whipped the Gauss rifle behind the couch while Huy collected the beer cans and threw them into the very middle of the garbage heap. Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"Come in" John said tensely. The man that stepped in wasn't Anderson the squad snitch. It was Fred, a marine, in fact a good friend of John and Huy's.  
  
"Awww, shit Fred, you scared the hell out of us, we thought you were that little fuck Anderson."  
"Jeez, what the hell were you guys doin in here, wait I can guess. Beer, the light smell of smoke, the sound tik-tik-tik comin down the halls, you guys were shootin beer cans. How come you didn't invite me?"  
  
They all busted out laughing, partly because they were all drunk off their asses. The other part was because it was one of those spur of the moment things.  
  
"Malone! Yets! This is Jim, I have an assignment for you. Zerg are rushing the base as we speak, they're only about a mile away. You and all of the other soldiers are ordered to hold off this force until the Admiral's reinforcements arrive."  
"No prob Jim" John said as all three of them rushed off to the supply depot and factory.  
  
DARGON  
The battle raged for hours. Where the hell where those reinforcements? Three hours had passed since the first shots had been fired. The reinforcement's base was only fifty kilometers away, what was taking them so long. FWOOMP! A siege tank shot a huge shell into a pack of hydralisks coming their way. Dargon clicked the cloaking device on. He sniped out hydralisks and other Zerg as he ran for cover. He reached some as soon as his cloak ran out.  
  
"Dargon, this is Jim, I want you to go find the Rexes' reinforcements are."  
"Ok, I've got you covered."  
  
He ran for the factory and entered. A vulture stood solitary in front of Dargon. He turned the key in the ignition, he was relieved for the second time that it started up almost without a sound. He sped out of the factory, shooting fragmentation grenades at random Zerg as he went. He went over the hill out of sight of the battle. He pushed it to top speed (600KMPH) and sped across the snow of Braxis. A few minutes later the base appeared, he started to slow down. He slammed hard on the brakes as he pulled up to the base.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" His voice echoed through the canyon, which they built their base near. He walked up to the Command Center and pried open the almost already open doors. "Hello?" His voice echoed into nothingness.  
  
Where are they? There weren't any bodies, did they just leave? And if they did, why? He looked around, all of the computer screens were on, all systems were functioning, it's just nobody is home. He walked over to one of the screens, there were numerous formulas on here, Dargon wasn't that great with science, only one word caught his eye, Terrac Facilities. It was his old home, the one that was nuked. Why would they be talking about this now? Suddenly his eyes widened with fear. He read the sentence aloud.  
  
"This seems to be almost the same thing that happened at Terrac Facilities, the Zerg have built taken some of our men from the insides, they have infested them on the inside so not to reveal, only we and Terrac have had this problem, but it is a problem most foul, that is why we must evacuate, we threw the suspected bodies in the core, but we must mark this whole damned place for nuking, for they may have infested some others as well, they may still be there, only wanting to follow their cerebrates commands, those damn Zerg will burn for this." It was then that Dargon heard a crash behind him. Then he remembered that he left his gun at the vulture.  
  
GENERAL DANIEL JACOBS  
"Sir, we're coming in over Tavilian base Zuloct. Zerg count here are dwindling."  
"Good, we'll need time to set up and get ready to make our first assault on these damn pieces of shit. We'll teach them not to screw with Earth. I'm going to need some marines out there to finish the things off. So, leading the squad I want.  
"I'll go General."  
"And who exactly are you?"  
"My name is Thomas Bridges, I have a grudge to settle with the Zerg."  
"I have no time for personal vendettas, and if you are to be a part of this squad than you shouldn't have any either out there. Understood?"  
"Sir yes sir!"  
"Good I like enthusiasm, but I do not like people who will put the safety of their squad in danger for personal issues." But if Daniel had known Thomas well he never would have said any of this, Thomas has a personal vendetta but he would never put anyone in any unnecessary danger.  
  
Daniel chose another six, Eric Heti, Fred Koej, Jon Nasf, Gary Wox, Chris Ywan, and leading them was the best damned marine he had ever seen, Alec Nevikov. Alec was forty eight, and was one decorated soldier, he always seemed to get his men out of tough spots, he was a great leadership model. There were only a few Zerg left but why send a platoon, his best marines could handle it, and what of that boy Bridges? Daniel had never really noticed him before, they were all just soldiers until met them, now he knew Bridges and would be watching him during this battle, perhaps he would be something of a Nevikov in his own light. None the less he was sure that this group of fine marines would come through and do this job right. Earth had to be taken back and it all starts right here and now with this battle.  
  
"Daniel, I am sorry I cannot stay and fight with you."  
"It's ok Zeratul, you've done enough already."  
"All I need is a scout to return in and it should be done soon."  
"Then I wish you luck on your travel home."  
  
HETLAH  
The food was horrible here on the badlands. What were they eating anyway? Rhynadon meat, I think. The worst of it was that it was raw, and dry, they fed us better food in prison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duran, my people and I, we have a question, why have you freed us?"  
"Ha ha, well I'll tell you why we freed you, we are looking for allies, and you seemed like perfect candidates, I mean you do want to kill Terrans right?"  
"Yes, of course we want vengeance, but why do you betray your own race?"  
"I'll tell you why, the Dominion is ripping my people apart with its oppression. They say they give you freedom, but all they give is poverty. Mengsk rules the Terrans with an iron fist. And that tyrant Kerrigan is no better, she rules over the Zerg with a powerful mind, she is no better than the Overmind was. That is why I employed you, to get exactly what I want."  
"What is it that you want?"  
"Why, all I want is a perfect utopia, where all three of the races can live together in harmony, and with me a the helm, I believe that it is possible, that is why I employed creatures from all three races."  
"Even Zerg?"  
"Yes, for the only way to beat the Zerg is to be the Zerg."  
"How have you managed to tame the beasts?"  
"Ha, that is why I like you, always interested. All the Zerg need is a leader, right?"  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
"Well all I did was put the cerebrate on powerful drugs, and linked it to my Command Center with neurowires, that way we control what it thinks, simple as that. You see, all the Zerg need is control, and with control they can be a very, powerful ally."  
"How do you know all of this, neuro-stuff?"  
  
"That is a story for another night, I bid you goodnight."  
  
THOMAS BRIDGES  
More rain splattered off of Thomas's helmet. It was raining like hell out here, and not even one Zerg yet. They moved quickly through the thick jungle brush, looking to the ground making sure they weren't missing anything.  
  
"Sir I'm getting movement on my tracker. Lots of it to!"  
"Where's it comin from Heti?"  
"Turn on your motion scanners it's comin from everywhere, and it's movin fast!"  
  
Thomas turned on his scanners, but there was no need to, he could already see what the motion was, hydras and 'lings were swarming the Terrans! Thomas opened up on the closest Zergling he could see, the rest of the group soon followed suit. The Zerg started droppin like flies.  
  
"Ahhh, I'm bit, I'm bit" yelled Nelikov! "Damnit, it hurts."  
"Where ya bit at sir?"  
"The sombitch 'ling almost bit off the left side of my stomach!"  
"Don't worry, that was the last of em."  
"Oh shit."  
"What is it Koej?"  
"We only got one med pack left, and it aint gonna heal you right away, we need some cover."  
"I'll go find some" Thomas said "who's comin with me?"  
"I will" Nasf said, " the rest of you, guard him from the Zerg."  
  
Damn we've gotta find cover or he's gonna die.  
  
"Hey, there's some!"  
Thomas looked over and saw some old buildings that would make perfect cover for any wounded. "Alright! Let's go get the squad."  
  
They went and brought the squad back to the old buildings.  
  
"Hey I read about this in a history book. I think this place was called Germany. I think this is Berlin, its capital city."  
"Wow, an ancient civilization."  
"Who would've thought we'd find some old ruins out here, and need them to."  
"The lost city of Berlin, and we found it."  
  
GONISSA TYLER  
"Steady, steady" she whispered as she aimed her sniper rifle at her newest target. She pulled the trigger, hardly a sound came, only a faint, fwing! Her target was hit and was dead. Time to collect her boon. She pulled the cloak over her head, so not to reveal her face. She went to the bar just down the street where she would collect it.  
  
"Are you, Ms. Gonissa Tyler?"  
"Yes, and the job is done, now I'll take my ten thousand."  
"Fine, here you are" he said as he pulled a satchel out and handed it to her.  
"Thank you, tell your friends about me."  
  
She walked back to her vulture. It was time to head back to the base anyway. It was hot on Korhal during the day but at night it went down to at least -10 degrees. She pulled off her cloak revealing her wings, and face. She sped back towards the old rundown Command Center that she called home. It was about a ten minute drive from the city to the base, she liked being alone once in awhile she didn't get to very often because she was either in the middle of a mission or with the other mercenaries.  
  
"Home, sweet home" she muttered. She stepped into the Command Center and immediately felt the great heat of the Command Center envelope her, it was already zero degrees outside, and it was only nine o clock.  
"Hey Gonissa."  
"Hi Frank."  
"You get the job done tonight."  
"Yep, sure did, made ten thousand."  
"Good, so you got anymore comin up?"  
"Nope, no one came to me."  
"Well get some more tomorrow, we need to get more food in the market tomorrow, and it's your turn."  
"Fine, but I think it's Dan's turn, he's been screwing with the board. But I'll do it."  
  
Little did Gonissa know that the Gevex market trip would change her life.  
  
ALDORIS  
The celebration had just ended and Tassadar had retired to his quarters for the night. It was so refreshing to know that they would win this war. But when Tassadar came to him in that dream that night he had not been so sure of the great one's integrity toward him.  
  
The dream started on Mount Qwertyuiop where Tassadar appeared in front of him. Tassadar told him to revive him and gave him instructions on how. Aldoras was hesitant about it at first, because why would Tassadar want to help his cause, he hated the Conclave. But as he thought about it he realized that why else would Tassadar come in his dreams if he was insincere. So he told his plan to the Conclave, it raised a few eyebrows but they went through with it and now Shakuras is there's. Now that they had base settlements, they had to return to reclaim Aiur. If both Shakuras and Aiur belonged to them then they would have so much power that they could laugh at the old Conclave's power. They planned to leave in the morning. It would be about a three day trip without a warp point available on Aiur. But the trip did not matter, for Aiur would be there's soon enough. He and the mighty Tassadar will lead the Protoss to the peak of their race, they would be the most powerful race in the galaxy. Aldoris knew of the Zerg threat on Aiur, two broods fought for it, and a Terran power was there to. Those pathetic things, they cannot see the error of their ways. The stupid, stupid Terrans. They fight for another planet without trying to protect their home of Korhal which was being invaded by Zerg and something else at the moment. Such foolish Zerg they fight for a Terran, the one thing they despise as much as Protoss they are ruled by. That is not a queen, it is a heretic fool of a halfling. She is not pure Zerg yet they still worship her. How pathetic they are. Almost as pathetic as the Dark Templar are, no were.  
  
NEREVAR  
Just another dead Terran to him. He never wondered who he had killed what they did, where they were going, they were all just the same to him, they were all just stupid Terrans. Bam! Bam! Bam! Three more dead. So easy, and yet so fulfilling. My vengeance will never be complete so I get to do this all my life. It was time for him to start getting home, the sun would rise soon and he traveled only by night. In ten minutes the bright sun had risen over the city of Nekaria. The planet of Heltar IV was his home, it was an old colonized planet on the fringes of the Terran society. Its population was small for such a large planet. That was what was surprising, the planet was huge and it was a beautiful place to live. Nerever had to admit that the Terrans had made an excellent choice on colonizing this planet. Nerevar could also help the Protoss by killing the people here. This was a military planet. Which meant he was killing mostly off-duty marines and firebats. This meant that every firebat and marine he killed was another life saved for the Protoss empire. Nerevar lived in the allies, it was a completely deserted area. He had killed off most of the bums living in this region seven years ago when he crash-landed here. His wrecked ship was his home. Most of it stayed intact but the engine and just about everything you need to take off was destroyed. He walked through the eating facility into his sleeping quarters. His sleeping suit was there. Nerevar turned the gas on. He opened the suit and stepped inside. It only took him one minute to fall asleep. His last thought was new one night record. ten Terrans.  
  
KILAROK  
This ship was the best, with machine guns pounding the ground converted into laser machine guns, this ship was unstoppable. The ship shot one of each races missiles on both sides. Now as he zoomed towards an old cave he would soon call home he thought I need dinner. That was when he saw a bengalaas below him. He shot it and the panther like creature dropped dead. That would be his dinner. That's when he saw the creep.  
  
"What the hell is that creep doing here? Oh fuck! There must be more Zerg around here!"  
  
He would have to turn around and get out of here before he was spotted by an overlord, he had just put on cloak. FYOOM! A needle spine appeared to the side of him! He had been spotted! He fired the machine gun laser down on the hydralisk. REEEEEEEK!!!! The hydralisk was burned by the superheated beams. A few seconds later it was melted to nothing. More hydralisks swarmed behind him with an overlord, his gun automatically divided the fire evenly between all six of them. His hybrid took a lot of damage but with both the shielding and the combined armor it hardly took a scratch. Soon he out raced the overlord and got out of the sites of the Zerg. He landed near a cave about ten miles from the battle site. He shot another bengalaas and got to eat this one. Kilarok knew he had to leave right as he woke up the next morning because the Zerg may have sent an attack force for him. REEEEK RAWWKK. Speak of the devil, he had to leave fast before they saw him. He jumped up and ran to his ship. He started it up and flew out of the cave. He was hit by another needle spine but they wouldn't be able to keep up as he pushed it as fast as it could go (700kmph). Fwwoom! A glave worm hit him, they had sent mutalisks. He turned to face his enemy. There was only three mutalisks. He could probably take them out. He pressed the button and four missiles exploded out of their holding bays. One splintered through a mutalisks wing, sending it crashing to the ground. Two hit a mutalisk, hurting but not killing it. The other hit the other mutalisk, but again did not kill it. He shot the missiles again this time killing one, but no the other. They both shot glave worms at him. They splintered through his hull. One more shot of the missiles killed the last mutalisk. Kilarok boosted it as fast as he could out of there.  
  
JACK THOMPSON  
"The only problem is the question, can I trust you?"  
"Of course you can trust me Admiral, I can lead these men through Aiur's jungles."  
"Ok, I'll trust you but if you pull one more stunt like that one time, I'll make sure you never touch a gun again."  
"Don't worry, I'll bet you my squad will be the one to finish the job on Aiur."  
"Than I hereby promote you to the rank of Corporal. Do this for the Dominion, I am looking forward to hearing the Lieutenant's victory report with your squad on the front cover."  
"I won't let you down sir."  
"Your damn straight you won't. Your battlecruiser will be ready soon, you will leave for Aiur as soon as it is ready."  
"Thank you for your time sir."  
  
That stunt still came back to bite him in the ass. He almost didn't get that promotion to corporal thanks to it. So I killed a few unauthorized Zerg, big deal, it wasn't my fault. Just because some marine in my force killed a drone we were going to take, was that my fault? I wonder how much resistance we'll meet when we get there, after all the Zerg want this place to, and the Protoss aren't going to let their homeworld get taken without a fight.  
  
"Corporal, the battlecruiser, Justification, is ready for take off."  
"Ok, I'm comin."  
"Sir, before you leave, I have a holo-message from the lieutenant."  
"Ok, bring it up on screen."  
Wooooyyyp. "Corporal, this is Lieutenant Voss, I have a map here for you that I would like you to upload onto your HUD. But first I would like to talk about what we should be dealing with when we get there. Thanks to satellite cameras, we have found both Zerg and Protoss forces on Aiur. The Zerg forces are growing rapidly, it seems that about a week ago they landed on Aiur, they landed with major assault force. Then some kind of electromagnetic explosion disrupted our cameras and we have just now reinstalled them. They seem to be isolated to a giant chain of islands in the southwestern hemisphere. The Protoss are sparse in numbers but and are mostly situated in the northwestern hemisphere. Both forces are to be considered extremely dangerous, therefore we will set up base in the eastern sector of Aiur. End transmission."  
"Ok, just give me a minute to upload this map." Wooooooop. It was done loading.  
  
Jack got there as soon as the battlecruiser was about to leave.  
  
FELAZ'NEA  
"Come on you weakling!" The Derquex yelled this at Felaz'nea as they flew farther through across the land to the Protoss base. The Derquex held about the same rank as a Terran corporal.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can."  
"Get the hell up here, you're weaker than a damn zergling."  
  
Felaz'nea picked up his pace. He knew that he would get none of the little food he was aloud if he didn't kill a few Protoss today. He could always steal food, but it was so hard. His skin color was the problem. At night it would glow, not to brightly, but bright enough for the Hoarders to see him. That was a new edition to his brood. The hoarders were raised by Slizarus but were not completed until after his death. They were born for defense and defense only. They were monstrosities, long arms hung to their knees, they stood at about seven foot tall. Their faces malformed and disturbing, housed thousands of teeth. Their claws, sharp as any hydralisk spine, can pierce through solid defiler hide, not to easy. Not one has ever been killed. Their hide rivals even a defiler's. they aren't to stupid either. They were designed to be the protectors of the hive. Yggdrisal put them on food protection as well, since there had been a lot of theft lately. He shot a glave worm at the first zealot he saw. A few more and it was dead. He went after another and killed it as well. A phase disruptor hit him in the wing. There was a dragoon sniping him out. Felaz'nea saw him and shot a glave worm at it. A few of his fellow mutalisks joined him and they killed it. He looked down and saw that the ground support had arrived. Now he could leave the battle to them.  
  
ARC_1_TERRAPIN  
"What happened here?" Arc questioned this as he looked around the base. Creep stood in some places while other places burnt, and charred stood vacant of the creep. With his supersensitive hearing he could hear Zerg still here, but not very close to him, and that suited him quite well. He needed time, maybe there was a survivor, a little beacon of hope in this storm of creep and Zerg. He was just outside the main control room for the defenses. He stood outside, the door unopened he opened it. He saw only carnage on the inside. The blue blood of the Protoss lay by the computer. A disk also lay by the computer. On the front in bold read "For Arc". He pushed it into the disk drive.  
  
"Arc, this is Hyuti, by the time you get this, I will be dead. I wish for you to live. You must find a disk in the west-laboratory, you must upload it into your system if you wish to have a chance against the Zerg. It should be in the main drive. End transmission."  
  
According to his built in map, the laboratory was about five-thousand meters north from here. He looked over to the door, it was wrecked. Which meant that Zerg came from that way and exited that way, he wanted to avoid confrontation for now. He would have to find an alternate route to the lab. He looked down the hallway again. Zerg bodies littered the floor, blue blood had splattered all over the walls. Crrrrrreeeeeeekkkk. He heard a hydralisk from behind the corner down the hall. It was five of them, they were coming for him!  
  
GARY COSWELL  
Gary's goliath had been specially formatted for his body structure, as were all of the other suits, goliaths, vultures, everything was personalized for each soldier. Maybe that's half of the reason they were so powerful in combat. Not the time to think about it, the Dominion fortress was now in site.  
  
"Marines, head in and offer surrender without a battle, we'll be waiting, just call us in if they refuse."  
"Sir yes sir!"  
  
The marines marched up to the fortress. Ten minutes later the gunfire started. Gary and his men made their move. Wraiths came to meet them. Gary and the other goliath's hellfire missile packs took down the twelve wraiths within a minute. The marines were already into the city, only took them five minutes to take out the frontal defenses. They reached the secondary defenses, about ten bunkers filled with marines, too easy. The secondary bunkers only took three more minutes. The marines reached the Command Center and again offered the same. This time the governor accepted. They had liberated the city of Digaco in only 10:45! This was maybe the best battle they had been in. He went directly to the command center to report the victory to the Admiral.  
  
"Sir, this is lieutenant Gary Coswell of the Liberation of Korhal. I am here to report victory over the city of Dicago."  
"Good, I want the time and difficulty."  
"Time was 10:45, it wasn't too difficult, it was a small city, but it offers a base to us until we take the planet's capital city."  
"Good, I expect another report in a week, no longer."  
  
JEX'PARA  
Jex'para was sent in a giant army to Aiur, Kerrigan obviously wanted the planet bad. Jex'para was pregnant at this time and that was why she was sent with ten other queens, they were the only ones pregnant at the time. Damn overlords, all they ever did was cluck and cluck about the broodlings, did they ever come back to help with them, no! Their job was to fly in and offer support against the renegade brood, Shis'sar. This brood was growing in numbers quickly. Leading it was the overlord Yggdrisal, that traitor. He had once served Kerrigan until he escaped and joined with an entity on the planet of Bhekar Ro, now they had grouped in at least six other renegade broods, numbering at least one hundred thousand Zerg in all. They over took a few smaller broods and the survivors all went to the Shis'sar brood. That was why Kerrigan had sent so many of us, we had to eliminate every last one of them. The only lucky thing about it was that their mission was to destroy every last one of them, and they were all on this planet. That just made it all easier for the fifty thousand Zerg she had sent. She only sent half because she not only planned to destroy the renegades, she planned to take Aiur for herself. They would establish a new hive here and create brand new Zerg, specially made for this battle. At least ninety percent of them would die. The other ten percent would stay there and tend the hive until the Queen of Blades sent reinforcements. Jex'para would really love for her six year run to at least go ten. That would be nice, then she might be the oldest Zerg ever, the oldest recorded was nine. The Zerg was an overlord, he escaped out of a huge battle that would have surely killed him. He came back three years later now at the age of eight and lived with Kerrigan's brood for one more year until he finally met his death due to another battle. Oh well, it doesn't matter much now, all that mattered was survival without deserting Kerrigan. And she knew just the way to do it. But everything would have to go exactly according to her plan. And there was a good chance for these odds to fall in her favor. All the Protoss had to do was show up to their little battle.  
  
GRANASH  
"Why have you called me here oh great Hamaer?"  
"I have a mission for you Granash, one of your comrades has told me of a renegade brood without control, these Zerg have no cerebrate and are fortunately very close to here, I want you to lead a liberation force to the renegades, bring them here, I want them for our army."  
"No problem, but why me?"  
"Because you have great leadership skills. I am trusting you, these renegades may be what we need to gobble up a few smaller broods close to here. With that power we could take out the bigger broods on Char."  
"I won't fail great cerebrate."  
  
His attack force consisted of five other hydralisks, eighteen zerglings, two mutalisks, and three ultralisks. This was so great. He was commanding mutalisks, and ultralisks, that was something his kind was not ever likely to do, but here he stood and they were under his commands. They marched forward now into the what felt like the maws of a great monster, ready to swallow them up, they knew nothing about this renegade brood the cerebrate spoke of. He hadn't mentioned the size or strength of the brood. Had he purposely tried to hide this information from them, or did he just forget, or was he unsure? The possibilities rolled in his head, then Granash decided that he had just forgotten. They were only about a mile away from the enemy hive now, so he decided to send the mutalisk, Jubakari, ahead to scout. Ten minutes later he returned.  
  
"I found the brood, they aren't to numerous, we should be able to persuade them with our numbers once Hamaer's reinforcements arrive. But until then, I'm not sure we could take them."  
"So, what are we going to do" Derquex asked Terrrrrrfer, an ultralisk.  
"We'll wait for a few minutes, then start the attacks, maybe we'll have enough time to stall fighting until Hamaer arrives."  
"Ok, I suppose that will work, how long will we wait for?"  
"Let's say two intervals (fifteen minutes).  
  
CHRIS FOX  
Chris lit another cigarette. He took some puffs and extinguished it. Business was slow lately, most people have already forgotten his heroic efforts at the Eastside Market three months ago. Brought down a major hostage situation, saved about ten lives. The paper said he was a hero, and he sure felt like it. Three guys, all got gauss rifles, one holding a hostage with a gun to his head. The other two keeping the other hostages in check. He was under no command to save them but he saw his opportunity and took it. There was a back window open, Chris saw it and entered. Pulling out his .327 magnum, he hid behind the desk. One of the terrorists had their back turned to him, but he could not take the shot. If he did then the one holding the hostage would pull the trigger. Instead he snuck up behind him and clonked him on the head with the butt of his gun. He fell to the ground either unconscious or dead. Now he had to hide the body. He decided the in the melons, he doubted no one would look there. He covered him up and went for the next one. This one was the only one holding a sniper rifle. He decided to lure this one into the back, he threw a rock back there. The terrorist took the bait and went back there where he laid in wait. Now he had him. He whipped his head at the ground. Now to get the last one, this one would be hard. He would take the terrorist mask and his clothes, and there he left him, half naked. He walked to the terrorist holding the hostage and only had to say one thing.  
  
"Take a break I'll hold this guy."  
"Ok, I just need five minutes."  
  
That was when he threw the hostage down and shot the terrorist's leg out. Screams of pain and agony rang out through the market. He pulled off the mask and went for backup to get the three terrorists out of there. Now he would get a break, a few smokes, a couple drinks, beer sounded good. But now it was over. There was nothing since then. Not even a domestic disturbance. The city of Gevex just didn't need him anymore, at least that's what it felt like.  
  
"Fox, this is Verchellin, we've got a murder down on Vine."  
"I'll be there in about five minutes."  
  
He got there and saw the body, a single shot through the head, looked like a sniper case. The shot came from the east from the place of the shot and how he had fallen. From behind, on that building he thought. This was quality work, he'd seen a lot of snipers come around here, but this one seemed to have it all on target. Maybe they left something on the roof. He went to the roof, nothing, this was no amateur. He didn't want to scare the people, but he would recommend that they stay in their homes, unless they had to go out. One more, and he would tell, this was no crack shot, no motives in this city, except for maybe revenge or bounty. They had identified the poor guy as Mike Poil, nothing popped into his mind as suspicious about this guy, he actually had met the guy once, he seemed pretty normal. He couldn't think of anyone who would want him dead. So he guessed it was bounty, probably check bounce on his last crack purchase or something, these dealers aint got no time to deal with this themselves. The only thing that supported his theory was that they found a little crack on him, and there were plenty of dealers in Gevex.  
  
"Verchellin, I'll take this case myself, ok." "Fine, you got theories." "I guess you could say that."  
  
That was the first chapter, I hoped you liked it, this one should last a lot longer than the first one. 


	2. The Fighters Arrive

ZOLTRAN  
Zoltran had been in many battles before, but never in his wildest dreams could he ever picture himself in a battle like this. Zerg seemed to pour from every nook and cranny of the city, the forces seemed endless. Many of his brethren were scarred, bloodied and near death as he was. In his younger days he had studied Terran ancient history. This war reminded him of only one war so bloody and full of death, that war was Vietnam. Long ago, Earth fought amongst themselves leading to a war between, the U.S.A, and Vietnam armies, or something like that. There were groups in that part of Earth the U.S.A wanted to get rid of or something like that. Now was not the time to think of that. Three Zerglings were rushing him; he had to kill them quickly. He slashed through one's head, through the heart (if they had any), and the final through the head. His brethrens numbers were dwindling. In the past five Hyerts (two hours) they had lost over fifty good Protoss to the creatures. They weren't too strong, it's just they kept coming! There had to be a cerebrate somewhere around here. If he could find it, he could round up the rest of the surviving Dark Templar and destroy it. He slashed a hydralisk through the stomach. Zoltran would need help finding it, perhaps a Terran had seen the cerebrate. There was a marine up ahead; he decided to get his assistance.  
  
"Marine, I am Zoltran of the Dark Templar, I require your assistance, come with me."  
"Whatever Zoltran, what do ya need help with?"  
"This stream of Zerg is endless, we need to take out the cerebrate. You can either help me find it or round up the Dark Templar."  
"I'll help you find that cerebrate. Where do ya think it is?"  
"I haven't any idea."  
"I do, oh by the way names Zeke, Zeke Gentry."  
"Ok Zeke, where is the foul creature?"  
"I think I saw it in a building up there. Think it was called the Statue of Liberty in ancient times. It's like a big green Terran with a book and a torch, which are also green."  
"Ok, find the Dark Templar and bring them there, once that is finished I request your help holding the Zerg off while we destroy the cerebrate."  
"No problem Zoltran, I can get it done if you give me ten minutes."  
"Ok, just hurry."  
  
Machine gun fire rattled in Zoltran's ears as he made his way across the bloody streets. He saw the great statue rising above the horizon. Three minutes later he reached the structure. There were three Dark Templar and six marines waiting there for him.  
  
"We'll go in first and take out the initial threat, we'll signal you when it's clear" said Zeke.  
"Ok, just make sure everything is dead, I do not want any more of my brethren to die."  
"Don't worry Zoltran, we've got this covered. Alright marines move out!"  
  
The marines entered the statue as the Dark Templar fought off intrusion into the statue. Machine guns rattled inside the building, ten minutes later the marines emerged victorious.  
  
"Zoltran, I saw the cerebrate, it's situated in the torch, we'll guard you guys, just take that cerebrate down."  
"Come brethren we have work to do."  
  
The Dark Templar marched up the stairs as the marines covered them from the front and rear. The torch was not much further and they could feel the evil aura emanating from the cerebrate. The marines had done an excellent job clearing the statue of Zerg. Zerg bodies littered the floor and Zerg blood and insides were splattered all over the walls. The marines signaled for halt in front of a large door, then signaled for entry.  
  
"Ok Zoltran, you and the other Dark Templar destroy that thing and we'll cover you, now let's go."  
  
They ran through the door and immediately attacked the cerebrate. There were hydralisk guards around the cerebrate, the marines took them out. An ultralisk and three hydrlisks burst through the door and attacked. The cerebrate was almost dead, the marines only had to hold it off for a little longer. A hydralisk survived the rain of bullets and lunged for Chitzac, the nearest Dark Templar. Zoltran knew his duties, he turned to face the hydrlisk and brought a slash through its head. BLOOOOOOOOSH! The cerebrate exploded in a rain of blood, guts, and skin. Zoltran looked out the window to behold victory. The Zerg now fought themselves.  
  
JOHN MALONE  
WHOOMPH! Another shell rocketed out of the Arclite Shock Cannon. What an invention. That Arclite was one smart man. The cannon may have been the greatest advancement of war. A pack of eight hydralisks rushed him, he shot the middle of the pack and babooshka! The whole pack of them exploded in a rain of blood and roasted flesh. The bloodshed was unbelievable, and where were those damn reinforcements? Jim said they would be here soon but so far nothing. John looked through the periscope and saw a terrifying sight. Seven ultralisks were heading their way! They had to move fast, they couldn't take them all out.  
  
"Huy, get this hunk of metal outta here pronto!"  
"I hear ya John!"  
  
Huy switched out of Siege mode and off they rode. Speeding by marines they shot three zerglings and four hydrlisks, that was when they saw a wounded Fred on the ground.  
  
"C'mon Huy, we gotta get Fred."  
"Let's go" Huy said as they jumped out of the tank.  
"Ugh, John, Huy, that you?"  
"Ya Fred, c'mon we're getting you outta this battle."  
  
They lifted Fred and brought him into the tank. It didn't take John long to see the problem, or problems. Three needle spines in the shoulder, a zergling bite in the stomach, and what looked like a Kaiser slash. They had to get medical treatment for Fred quick.  
  
"What do ya think we should do John?"  
"I aint a doctor but first we should definitely pull these needle spines out." John grabbed hold of the first spike and pulled it out. Fred answered with a screech of pain. He pulled the second out and the same happened. He pulled the final one out and a final scream of pain erupted from Fred. "Find us a medic Huy."  
  
So Huy took off as John fired at the incoming Zerg. Another zergling killed as he fired another barrage of shots from the Arclite Cannon. Fred was letting out grunts of pain not only from the bite and the slash, but from the poison in the spines. Hold on Freddie John thought. This will all be over soon, at least I hope it will be. Huy suddenly got a panicked look on his face.  
  
"What is it Huy? Why'd we stop?"  
"Uh, we're out of gas."  
"Oh shit. Huy we've got to find some way to get Freddie to a medic."  
  
DARGON  
The creature lunged for his throat, but Dargon was too quick. He brought a boot up into its face. The creature flew back through a computers monitor, killing it immediately. Dargon had to get out of there, he couldn't take them if they came in big numbers unarmed as he was. He sprinted down the deserted hall, and one of the creatures jumped for his throat. Dargon socked the thing in the face sending it reeling. He brought a knee into its face and ran. He couldn't risk getting injured in a place like this, unarmed. He was just a few hundred feet away from the door now. He reached it and ran to his vulture. He jumped inside and locked the hatch.  
  
"Dargon to Jim, Dargon to Jim, we've got an emergency at Rexes military facilities."  
"What is it Dargon, where are the reinforcements?"  
"There are no reinforcements, they are all dead."  
"What, how, what happened?"  
"It's like Terrac all over again."  
"Oh God, do you need help down there?"  
"No, but I was wondering if you wanted something."  
"What is it?"  
"A laptop with all the information leading up to this and information on the disaster, I'll run in, grab it, and come back."  
"Ok, but be careful, we really need help back here."  
  
There was a sudden groan behind him, he was grabbed by the neck and was almost pulled to the back. He hit the creature with the butt of his rifle sending it back. He took the opportunity to turn around and shoot it. One bullet was planted squarely in its head. Dargon grabbed the body and threw it out. He ran to the monitor room and grabbed the laptop, only one thing was wrong, the body was gone! He turned to see the freak staring him down. Dargon took aim and shot its head off. Dargon got out of there as fast as he could. If these things could come back to life, then the one outside could still come back to life. He was relieved to see the spook still dead in front of the vulture. Dargon backed out and got back to the base as fast as he could. The battle still raged there. The only question on Dargons mind was where were they coming from? Zerglings swarmed around the vulture as Dargon pulled back into the battle. He hit them one by one as he sped back to the base. He pulled up in front of the Science Facilities where the laptops data would be studied. He hit the cloaking button on his suit and ran back into the battle. He crouched and shot an ultralisk in the head. The creature roared with pain as he fell onto five zerglings, crushing them, killing them. A Guardian loomed overhead, he was shooting the Command Center and Dargon was about to put a stop to that. He took a shot, getting it in between the eyes. The Guardian let out an evil grunt, Dargon took another shot, hitting the Guardian in the same place. This time the it fell crushing three hydralisks. He slunk around a rock and shot a zergling dead. An overlord loomed overhead. Oh shit Dargon thought as a hydralisk came slithering toward him. Dargon turned off the cloaking to conserve energy and he shot the hydralisk through the head, killing it instantly. Dargon aimed up at the overlord, he took a shot into its vital membranes and the overlord fell from the sky, now unable to fly. Dargon put the cloaking on again and ran at an ultralisk attacking the Command Center. He jumped at it with a shot through the head. The ultralisk fell, almost on him, but Dargon got out of the way just in time. Another overlord loomed overhead. Dargon shot this one in the same place killing it and making it fall onto two zerglings. Now he ran for cover inside the Command Center, seeking time to recharge his energy.  
  
GENERAL DANIEL JACOBS  
Daniel almost jumped out of his suit when he saw that needle spine whiz by his head. That hydralisk still pursued him. This time Daniel took a shot with his gauss rifle punching holes all over the hydralisk. Blood flowed from the holes as the hydralisk fell dead. A zergling rushed at him, but Daniel plugged it. This was an ancient city called Detroit. An old building called the Joe Louis Arena was where the fight was taking place. It was infested from the inside out. The core of it was in an old ampitheater used for a game played on frozen water? It seemed strange but yes, it was some game called hoookey or some thing of that type. He ran down a dingy old hall followed by six marines ready to take this thing out. He also had a Demex following him. A Demex was a specially trained demolitions expert that would plant a bomb in the core heart of the hive. Another five hydralisks came to meet them. The marines dove for cover and opened up on the cobra-like Zerg. Poison spines flew through the air hitting walls, boxes, and killing one marine. Daniel opened up on the front hydralisk, hitting it in the head, killing it. Three more dropped, then the final followed a minute later. The Demex with them, Robert Taylor, also wielded the most dangerous weapons in the squad, a rocket launcher, grenades, remote mines, LAG grenades, and the Oxygen Bomb. LAG grenades were grenades that could be thrown out detonated on a time, then remotely five seconds later, in other words, two explosions. The Oxygen Bomb was a totally different thing, it was the thing they would use to destroy Detroit. They were nearing the heart, now things would get tricky. The heart was a giant, well heart. They ran to the heart and planted the Oxygen Bomb on it. This bomb would take the all of the oxygen out of the air and superheat it. This would instead of burning, would melt everything. An example, when the air heated instead of burning everything, it would all melt into one giant puddle of atoms and things like that. They started to run, they had just escaped the hive when the battlecruiser landed. They ran aboard, and took off. They got out of there and Daniel detonated it. Even from six miles away they could see the melting of buildings, streets, and Zerg. Everything within six miles of the explosion would end up in that giant puddle of mush. They sped away to another battle where they were needed.  
  
HETLAH  
They were now landing on Aiur, where they would according too Duran's plan, take back control of the planet that was so evilly taken by Kerrigan. Even now they were landing in a new unit brought to the playing field, an Infested Carrier. Carrying both his Protoss brethren and Zerg. This truly was a powerful vehicle, thing, the infested interceptors were very powerful. Ten other Infested Carriers flew in, and Fifteen Terran Dropships. He saw his old home below, the thick jungles, some places never touched by the Protoss, only by the all-knowing Xel'Naga. They had now touched down, a dangerous mission would come now.  
  
"Ok, troops" Duran said. "Our first target will be to destroy the nearest Protoss colony, belonging to the New Conclave."  
  
They all listened as he explained how they would go about bringing the Protoss to their knees. The Zerg would go in first. But not now, they would wait one week to attack. This would give time to prepare for a counterattack. After the initial Zerg attack, the Terrans would go in, followed closely by the Protoss. The attacks should wear down the Conclave enough to force surrender. Aiur would belong to us soon enough. The Conclave will fall just like its predecessor. Death will ride across Aiur on the wings of a Mutalisk, the mind of a Templar, and the blood of a marine. Duran has ordered his people to start the new colony as soon as possible. The probes started building while the Templar went to gather Khaydarian Crystals for the amulets. The amulets would empower them for the fights against the Conclave, the renegade broods, Kerrigan, the Dominion, and anyone else who would dare try to take what belongs to Duran and his Rebellion. Rebellion, of course it was, it was a rebellion against the beliefs of all the races. The Dominion was a cruel excuse for tyranny. Kerrigan was no better with her cruel way of handling the Zerg. And the Conclave, the top power of the Protoss race right now, their beliefs of no tolerance for the different was repulsive. This was where Duran would extend his open arms to those who have been mistreated by their own races, or those who have persecuted for their beliefs, or those who were lied to by their own government, this was the utopia for them. Yes, this was the utopia for them.  
  
THOMAS BRIDGES  
The marines of the UED marched through the ancient city of Berlin. Thomas could almost see the people of the lost city, what was life like for them with such minimal army, I mean no power suits for the marines, how crazy. Why was this place abandoned? As Thomas looked around, nothing seemed to be wrong with it, well there wouldn't be in that time period. Heti and Koej carried Nevikov through the streets of Berlin as Thomas, Nasf, Ywan, and Wox explored through the old city looking for cover. Every once in a while Thomas heard a shuffle, he wondered about it but there was nothing he could do about it right now. He saw a hospital, that could be used for cover and perhaps they have some medicine in there. That was when he heard the scream. He turned around to see five zerglings running up the street toward the group. The marines opened up on the Zerg. One fell, another, two more. Then the last fell dead.  
  
"Where the hell did they come from" asked Koej?  
"They must have followed us" replied Wox. "This aint good if more are comin."  
"Damnit! Has anyone found anything that can help me yet?"  
"Ya, I found a hospital right up there, there's probably medicine and shit there."  
"Whatever, just get me there, I really need help!"  
  
So they ran for the hospital, Thomas heard as more Zerg howled while they ran for them. They reached the hospital, Koej locked the doors, windows, and other crap, Wox and Heti looked out for Zerg and Thomas Ywan and Nasf looked for medicine for Nevikov. Thomas was sifting through a storage room when he heard the yell for help. He ran for the front room to see the Zerg running rapidly toward the hospital. At least Ywan had found some painkillers and crap for Nevikov so we're at full strength.  
  
"Uh, guys, I think you'll want to see this."  
"We can't, just bring it here Koej." Koej brought ten boxes to the main lobby, he opened one to reveal grenades, ammo, and guns.  
"Damn" the marines said in unison.  
"Ya, now let's kick those Zerg's ass."  
  
A zergling rammed the door, Ywan ran out to meet it with gauss rifle and M16 blazing. He killed it by planting a bunch of needles in its stomach. The rest of the marines charged out to meet the oncoming flood of evil. Thomas had picked up a shotgun from the box. He pulled the trigger and a shell obliterated a hydralisks head. Nevikov held the trigger of his gauss rifle and killed three zerglings. Koej grabbed a grenade and whipped it into the crowd of oncoming Zerg. It exploded and killed three zergling and a hydralisk. Thomas started forward but was stopped by the sight of an ultralisk. A grenade clattered beside it and Thomas ran, he just escaped the explosion. He turned to see a zergling leaping for his face. Thomas brought the butt of his gun up to meet the zerglings head. The shot crushed its skull. Thomas dove behind a crate in the street. He looked up and shot another zergling. He ducked back again then he shot another hydralisk. He heard a call for cease- fire and ran to Nevikov and the other marines.  
  
GONISSA TYLLER  
She pulled the hood over her head and walked to the parked vulture. She took off to Gevex market to get the food. Gonissa had a bad feeling about going today but she had to. She arrived ten minutes later. The market was busy today. That provided perfect cover for her; the people would kill her if they saw a Zerg in there. All she needed was a weeks worth of food for her division. She felt the cold metal of the knife against her breast, she always kept one handy, but today she brought an extra big one. She walked over to the first stand to buy bread, she paid the man called Rodrigo, made the bread himself he would always tell Gonissa. Now she walked over to the milk stand. It was packed today, maybe she could steal some, and they really needed the money right now. They were wanted for murders all over Korhal, they needed a ship to get off of this dump. She grabbed the milk and quickly walked away. Now for some fruit. A bunch of little kids stood in the way of the fruit stand.  
  
"Why you wearin' a hood man" one of them asked? Gonissa ignored his question and just kept walking.  
"Hey! My friend asked you a question," yelled another as he grabbed her cloak. Gonissa felt the tug. She turned to the child and smacked him off. But the kid still had hold of her cloak as he went flying backwards. The cloak came off and she was revealed!  
  
People stared at her grey ugly skin; they whispered to one another until one shouted, "hey, she's a Zerg!" That was when people started for her. She ran away but was grabbed from behind by a man in a beige trench coat. He tugged her back but Gonissa slashed across his face. He fell back with a scream of pain. She ran to a dark alley. Her vulture was only about a block away; she could probably escape pretty easily. This was unfair! How could they judge her like that! Then she saw the small kid who pulled off her cloak. They stared at each other for a few moments, the child was obviously paralyzed with fear, but Gonissa only stared because she was thinking about her options. She could get sweet, easy, revenge and just kill the child. But he was not a bounty; he had committed no true wrong, only a personal wrong. He didn't break any law, so his death would be unfair. Then she made her decision and started toward her vulture. Then the kid made a fatal mistake.  
  
Suddenly a rock hit her in the back of the head. She was bleeding now. "That's right you damn Zerg, run away you stupid worthless."  
He never finished his sentence for Gonissa already had his neck. "I was going to let you live, but now you have sealed your own fate." The boy only looked up with understanding fear as Gonissa killed him.  
  
ALDORIS  
The Conclave convoy had just landed and Aldoris was just now stepping out. Aiur would be his in a matter of days. The first assault would be against the Zerg. Kerrigan had landed here and he was planning on eliminating that putrid half lings assault force first. A large scout invasion would come first, going to eliminate the sunken colonies. Then the Dragoons and Zealots would destroy the ground forces while corsairs webbed all of the remaining sunken and spore colonies. With the defenses downed, Carriers would wipe up the mess. Perhaps they would save one of the putrid drones for themselves. Aldoris hated the Zerg but had to admit that having the Zerg on your side isn't a bad idea if there isn't a way for revolt. The sadistic hydralisks may have to be Aldoris' favorite Zerg, if he liked any at all. It seemed they were sent to battle to die, but their leaders actually expected something of them. The cerebrates don't send a zergling in to do anything except maybe kill a few marines. The ultralisks are sent into battle to live and prevail over the enemy. That was when he heard an explosion outside.  
  
"Judicator! I have horrible news."  
"What is it Kexver?"  
"The Zerg, I don't know who but they are attacking us as we speak!"  
"What the Evil Realm are you talking about?"  
"Look out the window Judicator."  
  
Aldoris walked to the plasma window. He looked and saw the horrific sight of the Zerg absolutely annihilating the New Conclave army. Zerglings were even now reaching his location. He stood on the top floor of a massive tower. He called it the Tower of Order, for that is what the New Conclave brought to this universe full of war, they brought order.  
  
"Should I ready your carrier Judicator?"  
"Yes, it seems Kerrigan would like to eliminate me first so I suppose. what the?"  
  
Aldoris looked to see the Terrans fighting alongside the Zerg! This was impossible, what kind of evil is this? When it seemed it couldn't be any worse he saw Protoss fighting alongside the Zerg and Terrans! This was some sort of sick, evil alliance, this was not Kerrigans work.  
  
"Yes, get all of the remaining troops out of here. And ready Tassadars and my carrier. I want no part of this."  
  
NEREVAR  
The death of more equals the lives of more. More Terrans dead, more Protoss live to fight another day. He saw another Terran. He threw a can in his direction to get his attention. The Terran turned to the sound and was immediately killed by a plasma blade. Nerevar had to do the killings in different areas more often now. They knew he was doing it all, he just knew it. He had to switch planets, otherwise they would eventually find and kill him. All he needed to get off of this rock is a new engine. There was a shop down the street, but the owner would not cater to masquerades. That would be the only way for him to get anything on this world, he had to wear a mask. If he was even seen, they would shoot him on sight. This was a planet under Dominion control, and they didn't like the Protoss. The shop had just now closed, which meant that it was time to steal that engine. He brought a plasma blade into the metal, it was slowly being sliced down the middle. The cutting was done and Nerevar ripped the door in two. He walked to the back, he saw the engine and grabbed it. He started to haul it out of the shop. Now he only had to install it. He brought it to his old ship, he started disconnecting the old engine, then he started to connect the new engine. Now all he had to do was to try it out. He walked to the cockpit and started the ship up. It gave a few sputtering noises, but then it started up. He took off, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. He still had to escape the planets perimeter defenses. Orbital cannons sent shots at him but he was able to dodge them. He was almost free of the planet. He threw it into thrust but he was shot down by a final desperate cannon shot.  
  
KILAROK  
The corsair wraith hybrid glided smoothly along the skies as Kilarok watched for enemies below the machine. He needed a place to go, the Zerg seemed to be everywhere. Since the sun came up this morning he had shot thirty Zerg, and he had only been awake an hour. They know I'm here, and they know I'm dangerous he thought. I'm at the top of their to kill list, how great. Another pack of hydralisks swarmed below him, Kilarok didn't have time for this, he needed to save his ammo and shielding for later. The time has come he thought, I'll have to leave Aiur. He pulled up and was hurtling upwards into space. Something was in front of him far off in the distance. Wait, there's another he thought, three more, he had now counted sixteen. What were those things? Now he counted thirty, they were spread out as if they were guarding something. Oh shit he thought with stunning realization. He made a u-turn and hurtled toward Aiur at an alarming speed. He had realized at the last seconds that those things were devourers, and they were guarding the way off of Aiur. He would have to find a weak point in the line, or find help if he wanted to leave Aiur. If that meant siding with the Protoss, well perhaps he could bury the past, at least until they got off of this hellhole of a planet. Kilarok remembered as a child how beautiful this planet used to be until the corruption of the Conclave, and the Zerg came. Perhaps if the Conclave would have accepted the Dark Templar brethren, none of this would have happened. He needed to give his engine a rest, he saw a mountain that would supply sufficient cover for the time being. A Zerg convoy was directly below him. Drones carrying minerals and gas, they were surrounded of overlords, and hydralisks. Looks like his plan wasn't so stupid after all. A month ago Kilarok had used another of his hybrids weapons. The main Zerg hive was pumping out Zerg more than he had ever seen. Kilarok used a poison mine there. The minerals were destroyed, along with all of the Zerg buildings. Now they have to take minerals from another source, to bad the land there is uninhabitable. They have to drag the minerals and gas back to their base now. Kilarok waited for the convoy to pass, then he landed on the mountain.  
  
JACK THOMPSON  
The troops were unloaded and they were marching across the plains of Aiur now. Zerg bases were supposed to be nearby. A regiment of marines, firebats, and ghosts were being led by Lieutenant Voss across the plains. No Zerg had been encountered yet, but Jack felt that they were waiting just up ahead.  
  
"Aw, how should we handle this the lieutenant said. Look, we aren't finding any Zerg, so we should probably split up. First, corporal Mandez, you will lead Bravo Squad east of here. Next I will take control of Alpha squad, we will keep heading in south, Gold Squad will be led by corporal Gettelli heading north. And Delta Squad will be led by corporal Thompson to the west. You all know your assigned squads, now go."  
  
Jack led his men to the west where he hoped to find some of those damned Zerg. This was his chance to show that he wasn't just a screw up, a chance to show that he leadership skills. He walked a bit ahead of the squad. He turned on his thermal visor to see if any life was up ahead. He checked ahead to find a large mass of heat heading towards them. The Zerg must have seen them first.  
  
"Ready your guns marines, the Zerg are comin for us. Wait for my command." The Zerg came a bit closer, they were now in range. "Fire!" Guns blazed at the Zerg cutting them in half. But the Zerg weren't fighting back. They only stared at the marines and walked, slithered and flew ever closer towards them.  
  
The Zerg had by now walked right past them. What the hell were they looking at? Their people were being killed and they didn't even look at the attackers. Jack gave the command to cease and follow the living Zerg. They walked by Jacks estimate about ten miles when the Zerg stopped. Jack looked forward and saw nothing. Then he saw that the Zergs heads were tilting up. He looked up and saw a sight that could only be described as a miracle. A gleaming city of silver and gold hovered high in the sky. Within seconds the marines were under its spell. It was so beautiful; they could only stand mesmerized by its splendor. Jack could only wonder what lived in the city, and there was only one way to find out. Grunts and what seemed like commands were issued from the Zerg as three mutalisks flew up to the city. They flew to the city but exploded suddenly, there seemed to be some sort of force field around the city. He looked to the Zerg and saw innumerable scourges coming out of the west. They all crashed into the shielding around the city, until one went through. The shield was down, all of the flyers in the group sprang forward and flew to the city. Suddenly a bridge came down infront of them, the bridge seemed to be made of pure energy. The Zerg walked single file up the bridge into the city. The marines followed shortly after. Jack gave the order but he didn't like it, something felt funny about this place.  
  
FELAZ'NEA  
Felaz'nea had been wrong about the battle being over, it was just beginning. The Protoss had sent reinforcements and it was a wonder that Felaz'nea still lived. He flew to a hydralisk about to be killed and shot a glave worm at the zealot attacking it. The worm ricoched off of it and hit a dragoon near him. That was when he felt the surge of energy. It was his time to mutate. He would evolve now and become it. He finally knew his destiny, he had to find a place for the mutation to take place now, or the Shis'sar Brood may die. He flew around for a few minutes until he saw an opening that he could escape through and not be noticed. He flew into the ravine on the edge of the battle. When he got low enough so he was out of sight he stopped. He enveloped himself in the sticky goo of his cocoon, he would awaken in an hour to lead the Shis'sar brood to its time of judgment.  
  
ARC_1_TERRAPIN  
The hydralisks walked right under him. He clung to the ceiling trying to keep himself out of harms reach, if he made one bad noise, or fell or made a wrong move he was dead. The hydralisks seemingly content with their search moved on. He needed to also. He needed to find the disk. He made a mad sprint for the labs. He blasted through the door with a blast of plasma. He went through the hole and located the computer. He popped open the disk drive to see a disk labeled Gunner/zealot/upgrades/special_subroutines. Arc opened the disk drive in his stomach. Immediately he felt the new power surge within him. He pulled out a link cable to check his new subroutines. He plugged himself into the computer and opened the file. Apparently now he could project his mind into the next room to see if there were any enemies in the room. He could also now project a hydralisk disguise outside his body. That could come in handy. He also had a grapple beam upgrade, to hook onto hook- able objects to swing across large gaps. He also now had a chest mounted ballistics system. And probably the most useful of the new powers was his ability to heal using plasma. Hyuti really knew how to treat a warrior. Then he heard a screech down the hall. Hydralisks were coming for him. He uploaded the missiles and prepared for combat. Three hydralisks barged into the room. He unloaded three missiles on them. He killed one and wounded the other two. He shot a burst of plasma into the face of one. An audible screech rang out as the hydralisk felt its face burn off. He fired another missile into the chest of the hydralisk, killing it. Now with that done, he went to the computer and recharged his missiles. Now he could continue on his way to find the exit to this dead place.  
  
GARY COSWELL  
Five more cities had been liberated within the weeks time. The Admiral had been very pleased with his success and even now they marched toward their next conquest, Tivgall. Soon Augustgrad would fall with the rest of Mengsk's pathetic little planet of Korhal. Why would he make a desert world his capital? It was so devoid of good food and good farmland. Only sixteen cities remained on Korhal. The other two invasion squads had also been doing well. Each one had also liberated six cities already. Soon all of them would be theirs and they would meet on the outskirts of Augustgrad for the capture of the capital city. Tivgall was only a mile away now. Reconnaissance groups had already been sent in to warn of invasion if they didn't surrender now. Once again the fools answer was no and they would have to fight again. The marched up to the city; they only took a few minutes to break through the outer wall. Bunkers lined the entrance of the city. Gary led the assault in punching through the brainlessly designed bunkers. They reached the inner city in only five more minutes, they only lost one soldier in the fight. The inside of the city wasn't much better of defenses. Only a few ghosts were their best defense. They sat, cloaked, upon the ledge surrounding the city. Science vessels took care of that small problem. The NATOs marched toward the capital building, destroying no nonmilitary buildings. The walked into the capital to speak with the mayor of the place. Once he saw what was left of his city he decided to take them up on their offer. There would be no more death for Tivgall that day. There were only three casualties for NATO that day, the casualties for the Tivgallians numbered in the hundreds. These numbers were posted in each of the cities capital buildings. It was all Gary's idea. His idea was to show what a powerful force NATO was by showing how many they could kill with them losing so few. It was a plan that had shown no hope for each city captured. It left very little room for rebellion, and that was exactly what NATO wanted.  
  
JEX'PARA  
And the Protoss had come, just like she had wanted them to. Now they had fallen into her clutches, she just needed the command to expel her broodlings. This would be to easy. Then she heard the voice in the back of her mind, the one giving her what she wanted, the command, the command to let them free. She let them slide out, she lingered only for a minute to watch them kill a zealot together. Then she was practically gone. She flew away, ten minutes later she landed in a ravine about a mile away from the battle. Her landing was graceful, for she was no longer carrying her children. She took a break to kill a bengalaas for dinner. For her to survive everything would have to go exactly according to plan. Soon she would be called again, she would say she is wounded and needs time to rest, then when the battle was about to end she would come back and fight. It was a fool- proof plan, she would survive, and Kerrigan would win Aiur. These Protoss they fought were apparently supposed to be the most dangerous of all the factions, Jex'para could see why since they were invisible and all but there had to be another reason, oh well she was never great with that stuff anyway. All she knew is that they could throw the Zerg into chaos. Then she felt a sudden twinge in the back of her mind, why did she follow that stupid halfling anyway? Then she heard Protoss victory hoots in the distance. Suddenly she wanted to kill Zerg! She wanted Zerg blood now! She must have it! Jex'para flew to the battle grounds where the Zerg already fought each other, apparently they must have had the same thoughts. But she did not think of this, for she was already on a killing spree like the others. To her the blood tasted as sweet as mulberry wine would to a Terran. Many had already been sucked dry, but Jex'para found some good blood. She saw a mutalisk right in front of her with its back turned. She flew forward and bit its neck. Blood flowed out of it like a fountain. The hydralisks blood tasted the sweetest by far. Zergling blood had an oily bad taste to it, but she would take it all the same. Mutalisk blood was very sour, but it was still satisfying. She flew down to try out some ultralisk after the mutalisk had been sucked dry. The ultralisk was prepared for the attack, and he swung up into Jex'para's face. She fell to the groung but managed to get a bite of it before it got her. Ultralisk blood was heavy but very salty. The creature fell dead to the ground. That was when she felt the need for blood leave. Something had come over all of them but the feeling was gone now. She looked in the direction of the cerebrate. That was the answer! A new cerebrate had been built there. The old one must have been killed, but this new one now kept control of them. That had almost wiped them out. Thank the Xel'Naga for the Queen of Blades genius. This group of Protoss were very strong indeed. They had the power to destroy a cerebrate without having to worry about it coming back, because when they destroyed it it was gone for good. Jex'para considered this and realized she was in deeper shit than she thought. If this happened again, she would likely lose her life in the chaos of no control. Why had they fought anyway? What stopped them from keeping order with no leader? Perhaps it was all in the connection with the cerebrate. If they continued to fight this enemy, then she would have to desert Kerrigan, she doesn't want to die, but she also wants her brethren to live also.  
  
GRANASH  
Three intervals had passed now and Gransh could not stall the attack any longer. They would have to fight the renegades without Hamaers help. Granash wasn't crazy about the idea, but he wasn't crazy about Hamaer being mad because the renegades still were renegades after thirty intervals.  
  
"Okay, we'll have to attack without Hamaers help. Remember, they may give in."  
"What! We'll never be able to get all of them to come to our brood."  
"We have to try, otherwise, Hamaer will be pissed. Now which is a better choice, Hamaer pissed or getting a little hurt and maybe getting praised for the good work that we did?"  
"Good point, but would you rather die?"  
"We must take that risk for the good of the brood."  
  
No one had anything else to add. So they went to the renegade hive prepared for a fight. Gransh walked to them and asked the question, unfortunately they turned him down, they would have to fight. Terrrrrrrfer didn't even need the command, he had already started killing. Jubakari had done the same. Glave worms dug into a hydralisk, it was dead. That was just another good warrior they needed, wasted. Needle spines dug into a zerglings head. Another gone. Death fell upon both groups, soon only a few of Granashs force remained. That was when Hamaer came to help. Zerg rushed in on the battle. All the renegades could do was watch as triple the size of what they started with closed in around them. Then a hydralisk with glowing blue eyes came to the front of the group. Granash realized at once that it was the mobile form of Hamaer.  
  
"Renegade Zerg, I am Hamaer, I invite you to join my brood and I, lest more useful blood be spilled here today." Then an ultralisk emerged from the pack.  
"Hamaer, I am the king ruler of these renegades, my name is Jelepex, and I except your offer."  
"Good, then we may stop this battle between us so we may coexist as one brood. Come with me, I will take you to your new hive."  
"Thank you Hamaer, you are generous."  
  
The renegades followed them back to the hive, that night they ate a feast dedicated to their new union of Zerg power. These former renegades were a very powerful force to reckon with. They had almost killed Granashs creatures, these renegades were very well trained, they were smart enough to know hen the numbers game was to much for them, and they knew when triple the number you had started with came to fight you, that you better give up. Jelepex had abdicated his throne over the new soldiers so that Hamaer would rule them. Granash dreamed that night. He dreamed of. his death. An oracle spoke to him in the dream in the form of a mutalisk. She said that his death would come from the one that he would come to worship in the form of a green lotus. Granash awoke in a cold blood sweat. He had to find out what it meant. He would ask Hamaer in the morning, but until then he would get the sleep he needed. He fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up without having to be by his best friend Hexvelt, he had the best sleep in at least five- thousand intervals that night. That was a very good sleep he thought much later in his darker days.  
  
CHRIS FOX  
Chris knew it was her. The witnesses had made a perfect description of the killer and it was her time to go. Three bloody scratches across his face sealed her fate. When you mess with a beautiful face like this, then you're going to pay in blood. He had almost had her, and now he chased her through the alleys. He turned a corner and saw her. She was breathing heavily, standing over the dead bloody body of the boy who had revealed her. Chris could only stare in cruel understanding at what she had done to this poor boy. Now she turned to him and lunged. In a second she was on him, she clawed for his eyes, but he held her back by the throat. He flipped her off of him, she hit three trash cans in the alley sending them toppling. He pulled out his magnum and went for the trigger. She was to fast, she jumped on him again. Claws flew into his face, he brought the butt of his gun into her cheek. She fell back, now all he needed was a quick pull and she was dead. She pulled out a dagger and leapt on him again, they rolled until they hit the wall, now she was going to bring the dagger down on his face. He threw his arm in front of it. His arm hurt and looked like hell now, but he was still alive. He kicked her off of him and pulled the trigger. It hit her in the shoulder, she screeched and fell back into the wall. Then he saw the impossible, the bullet hole had healed! He knew Zerg could recover health, but it shouldn't do it that fast! He took another shot, she moved this time and scratched him across the face. Blood spilled out of fresh wounds. He jumped back to wipe the blood from his eyes. He blinked several times and the blood came out, but she was already upon him. He managed to dive out of the way causing her to hit the wall. This was his chance, he pulled out his gun again, but she was too fast! She brought him down hard, his head smacked the cement, and that was just another bloody place. He was losing blood fast and he was getting dizzy. She held the dagger above his head again, luckily this time he kicked her off of him, he wasn't hurt this time. He got slowly to his feet. She went at him again, he juked this time. Man, she was a fireball! Did she ever run out of energy? Well, only time will tell he thought. He brought the gun up again, he pulled the trigger but missed, his aim was so screwed up from the blood loss now, it hit the wall five feet from her. She lunged again, this time they tumbled into the street. She started clawing at him again. He threw her off once again to continue the cycle. He could only wonder ho much longer the fight would carry on.  
  
Ok that was chapter two. I hope you liked it, I mean, it took me so long. That damn writers block got me at Daniel Jacobs, I'll try to update sooner now. 


	3. Surprises

ZOLTRAN  
The ancient city of New York lay dormant tonight, devoid of life. Zoltran would soon fight once again; he was now heading to a place called, Chicago. This place was supposed to be home to over a hundred Zerg hives. Death spread through the city like locusts taking over a wheat field. An old building that said Se. Tow.r stood above all else. Some of the letters on the building were scratched out by the ages, perhaps even the Zerg had something to do with it. Nonetheless, this was another major city that had to be liberated in order to retake Earth. The Zerg flowed from every opening in the city. Zoltran knew the fight was hopeless, but Daniel still had hope, and as long as Daniel did, then he and his brethren would keep fighting. Daniel said he had a backup plan in case they would surely fail. He had given Zoltran a piece of paper; it held the instructions for plan B, if it came to that. Zoltran felt that it would, and he prayed that they could set it off soon. His brethren were dying fast, and the Dark Templar needed every soldier back at the main Nexus, for they were also preparing for a war, but this one would be fought from within. The carrier Justified Sacrifice was now making its landing, Zoltran was ready for the fight this time. Zoltran and fifty other Dark Templar stepped out of the carrier and prepared for combat. The Zerg were on them at once. Zoltran dug his blade into the head of a zergling that was closing in on him. That being done, Zoltran charged forward to bring his blade into a hydralisks chest. He ordered for his men to go farther, it seemed that they would need to kill a cerebrate once again. He heard a roar coming down the street towards them. He turned to see an infested Terran charging at them. A dragoon's blast knocked its arm off, but it kept coming at them. They would need to run from it. Zoltran ordered for retreat, they all ran the other way. Dragoons fired more shots at it, but it still lived. The creature obviously knew it would die, so it changed courses and crashed into a building. The building was sent toppling onto the Protoss! Only Zoltran and twenty others were able to get out of the way. The building blocked their way back to the carrier. They were stuck here, unless they could find a way around the wreckage. Zoltran took a closer look and saw that they would be stuck here indefinitely. Zoltrans look at the toppled building made him realize that things had gone from bad to worse; the building had crushed the carrier. Zoltran thought through his options, and decided that they needed to find a radio, once they found one they could probably use it to call a battlecruiser to come pick them up. But who knew where the closest one could be! The building could have destroyed the only one left in the city. Zoltran marched forward into the depth of what felt like the maws of a monster. Well, at least the Zerg's way was blocked from us. Then he heard the shrieks behind them as they climbed over the wreckage. Oh shit Zoltran thought as they started to run. Twenty- Protoss could not handle an entire city full of Zerg, it was impossible. The odds of them surviving were slim to none, and Zoltran hated those odds. They would have to keep running until the Zerg figured out that half of them were dying from the fire of the wreckage, maybe then they would stop coming.  
  
JOHN MALONE  
The siege tank rolled over the rocky ground, the drivers in search of a medic. Fred only seemed to be getting worse by the moment. The three needle holes in his shoulder were starting to get infected, they were turning green and without medical help would kill Fred. The poison was doing its job and that only made things worse for Fred. The slash and the zergling bite in the stomach weren't helping his condition either. Death seemed an insurmountable obstacle for Fred right now. His face was losing its color, he would die in about ten minutes by Johns estimation.  
  
"John, there's a medic station up ahead, if there's a medic anywhere, they'd be there."  
"Take. us there, Huy," Fred croaked.  
  
It would be another minute of drive before they would reach it. That gave John enough time to make a plan B, he didn't like it but it was the only way for Fred to live. If a there wasn't a medic there, then Huy would have to administer the antidote. Huy only had a little training as a medic, but he was Fred's only hope if no one was there. John could take Fred's gauss rifle and hold off any Zerg coming for them, but only for so long. The medic station loomed just out of reach like they were running on a treadmill. Finally they reached the medic station, but as John peered inside, he only saw plan B. It was deserted, Zerg bodies littered the floors, as did Terran bodies. There was medicine, but only Huy could give it to him, and he didn't like those odds.  
  
"Huy, we have a problem, looks like Fred'll need you to give him his medicine."  
"Aw shit, that is a pickle."  
  
So they set Fred on the operating table and took his armor off. John grabbed a gauss rifle and posted himself near the window. Huy got the antidote and began the operation. He would first need to administer the antidote, then he would clean up the slash and bite wounds. He put some alcohol on a rag and began cleaning the poison out of the wound. Fred shook from the pain in his shoulder. John, still at the window took his first shots as he saw a zergling approaching them. Three rounds pounded the zerglings head. The beast fell to the ground dead. Meanwhile Huy finished his cleaning and injected the antidote into the wounds. Now he would wrap the needle wounds. He grabbed some gauss from the table and tore off a piece big enough to fit around his needle wounds. Now he turned his attention to the bite. He was losing blood from it fast, Huy had to fix it. He swung his arm across the table to grab some gauss and knocked the bottle of alcohol over onto Fred's slash. Uh oh Huy thought. Meanwhile, John had his own problems. Three hydralisks and an ultralisk were closing in on the medic station. He could only take them one or two at a time, he couldn't handle four of them. Huy didn't have the time to clean it but he had to make time. He wiped the alcohol over the wound, spreading it evenly. Now he brought the gauss over to the bite. He wrapped the gauss around Fred's ribs and tore the end off. John mowed down another hydralisk that only left the ultralisk. He fired his first shots at it. They dented the Zergs carapace, then there were only blanks. The ultralisk was coming fast. John reached to his belt and brought another clip out and shoved it into the rifle. He aimed for the head and fired a few more shots before the ultralisk reached the base. The ultralisk swung his kaiser blade down onto John. John flew back into the wall. John's vision blurred but he saw the ultralisk break through the wall and kill Huy. Fred screamed in agony as the ultralisk impaled him. Then it was John's turn to die as the ultralisk sliced him in half.  
  
DARGON  
"So, what is it?" Dargon asked this question almost meanly, he almost got eaten for this thing.  
"The scientist let out a sigh. "We're not exactly sure, but we believe this base was targeted for a reason contained in this laptop somewhere. We believe that there was something the Zerg wanted around that base. Some sort of, crystal perhaps."  
"What would they need with a crystal?" Jim asked skeptically while rubbing his chin.  
"We believe it had something to do with their evolution, and we believe it is in the cave called Ghockisdain."  
"Dargon, I think you know your next mission."  
"Ya, I think I do."  
  
Ten minutes later he was in a vulture speeding toward the cave. He was supposed to be looking for some sort of green crystal, at least that's what the scientists thought he should be looking for according to the energy readings. They also said there should be a lot of Zerg already in the cave, great Dargon thought, just another worry. He entered the cave cautiously. He immediately saw three zerglings, but they hadn't seen them. He brought out the Nightmare and took aim. He put his crosshairs on the zergling farthest to Dargon's left and zoomed in on his head. He pulled the trigger and a bullet obliterated the zergling's head. The other two turned around and around looking for him. Dargon took his second shot. The second zergling's ribcage exploded. The final one had seen him and was running at him. Dargon took aim and buried three bullets into the creature's stomach. The final one fell down dead. Dargon ran to the first fork in the cave. He had two choices, left or way left. He decided to go to the closest one. Dargon fell to the ground as he saw the five hydralisks. They hadn't seen him, but they would smell him soon enough. An X-round should do the trick he thought as he changed ammo. Dargon shot an X-round into the nearest hydralisk's head. It fell dead, three hydralisks crowded around the carcass, three seconds later they all died in the explosion. With only one left he shot another X-round into it, it exploded. Dargon switched his ammo back to gauss needles and headed further into the cave. He arrived in a large room filled with drones, he turned on his cloaking. Though drones weren't especially dangerous, there were thousands here, and that didn't appeal to Dargon. They seemed to be harvesting from a large green crystal pillar. They brought it into a pile where more drones were building something. It was a statue, but of what? When it was done it would be the size of a titan from Roman mythology. Then there was another one, it would be the same size, but what were they making and why? Dargon hurried past this room and into a smaller one, this room led to a hallway. He hurried through and came to a dead end, and there was a door. Why was there a door? Dargon opened it without thinking what could be behind this door. It opened into a very small room. In the back was a scroll. This room had been visited recently, for there was no dust encrusting anything. Perhaps an infested Terran ruled this brood. He read the scroll to himself. On the fist page was a diagram of a giant wasp and an explanation. The Wasp must be awakened from its sleeping form by constructing a statue in his honor, his sting will lead the Zerg to victory over their enemies. He turned the page to see a diagram of a giant scorpion. The Scorpion must be allowed to leave his prison. To break him from the crag holding him from the world, build a statue to break him from his prison under this planet. If this was what Dargon thought this meant, then the entire Terran race was in danger from whoever was trying to awaken these dark beasts. He set the scroll back down on the table, then he decided he better show this to Jim and picked it back up. He packed it away and turned to leave when he heard the door start to creak open.  
  
GENERAL DANIEL JACOBS  
San Diego was in deeper trouble than Detroit was. There were Zerg pouring from every building in the city, and that definitely wasn't good. His regiment was being torn apart. Only ten marines remained, and that was not good at all. Can't stop now, can't give the Zerg any lee-way. They can't win one battle, he thought, otherwise, they always have that to boost morale at any time, we can't give them any slack at all. Death held reign over all in this city now, no one had any say in it, death came down from the skies like rain. The Grim Reaper was definitely having a busy day in San Diego. This whole war sucked, how did the Zerg find out about earth anyway? They had to have intercepted a transmission, or something, but how did they beat us here? Those were not questions needing to be answered at the moment, the question at the time was how would he and his regiment survive even another five minutes? If they survived this battle, Daniel was going home and eating turkey with extra gravy and lots of stuffing, lots and lots of stuffing. He dropped an empty clip to the ground and shoved in another clip. He saw more Zerg and let loose a hail of fire, his fire pierced through a zergling's chest sending it sprawling. He jacked in another fresh clip. He started to rain fire on the Zerg again. This time his stream of fire cut a hydralisk in half! He and his remaining men rushed forward on a hive. They sent bullets into it, while Daniel covered their backs. A hydralisk came around a city corner and was immediately blown to bits by Daniel's rain of fire. He heard the hive explode behind him and felt fresh slop fall on his suit. A Zerg rush was upon them before they could see it. Most of the Zerg were being shot before they reached the marines, a zergling broke through and went for Daniel. He decided not to waste any more ammo, so he brought the butt down through the skull of the zergling. Brains lay scrambled all over the street. He jacked in another clip and started the rain of fire all over again. Three more zerglings fell victim to his gauss needles. Then they had to retreat. Too many of the Zerg were coming for them to hold off. They fell back to an abandoned old warehouse. They burst through the doors and put them on lockdown. Nobody needed words for what they saw. It was a world of ammo, and med-kits, and guns. Daniel only smiled as he loaded up and grabbed another gun. Now they were ready for some real action. Daniel decided to make new battle plans and called for a regrouping in the center of the warehouse. Daniel stood in the middle of a circle made up of the final ten marines. Daniel started his speech.  
  
"Marines, our numbers are dwindling, but we must not give up! We must fight for our rightful home! We must wrestle it away from these monsters that plague it! Is this not your rightful home? Were you not born here? Were you not born to protect this planet? Well, is this your planet to take back?"  
"Sir yes sir," the marines yelled in unison!  
"Then let's get out there, and let's be on the offensive! We will not lose anymore ground because the Zerg are fighting back!"  
  
With a final defiant yell the marines and Daniel opened the giant warehouse doors. Each marine wielded a gauss rifle and at least one other weapon. Some held another gauss rifle, others held canister rifles, some holding rocket launchers, and one other marine even found a firebat's flamethrower pack- gun. They charged forward guns spewing gauss needles, fire, rockets, and canisters wildly into the belly of the Zerg. A fragmentation grenade went off somewhere in the middle of the pack killing a few Zerg. A rocket hit the building adjacent from where they were standing and started to wobble. Daniel gave the command for scatter and the marines did. Many of Zerg were not so lucky. At least thirty were crushed under the building. That was just a little less mess that they had to clean up themselves. They stood on one side of the building, the Zerg on the other. The marines took aim and prepared for the onslaught to come over the fallen building. The first Zerg to come over was a hydralisk. The rain of fire started and the hydralisk fell dead, but there was no time for rest as the rest of the Zerg came over the building. The Zerg were coming fast and that forced the marines to move back a few feet. All of the marines moved back except for the one that had taken the flamethrower, Daniel watched in horror as the Zerg came upon him. The marine writhed in agony until the Zerg were killed, but by then, the young private was dead as well. Daniel saw an opportunity to kill a lot of Zerg with this dead marine. He ripped the pack off of the marine and threw it into the middle of the pack of Zerg. Daniel shot the pack twice as it hit the ground. The pack exploded in all of the fiery power Daniel had hoped for. At least twenty Zerg went up in flames with it. Daniel took a very brief moment to salute the dead private, and continued firing. Daniel saw that this battle would be a long one, and that he would lose more than one soldier in it. His only hope was that he lived at least one other marine and they escaped together. Then it all came back to the escape. The only way at the time it seemed would be to find a radio and contact the UED survivors for pickup. Daniel could only pray this happened as he continued to mow down Zerg alongside his fellow marines.  
  
HETLAH  
The time had come for Hetlah's people to attack. They had not been able to attack the first time for the Zerg had left nothing for even the Terrans. But this time Hetlah was going in first. He was even now riding along in shuttle until they were three miles from the base of the Terrans they would assault. Then he got the urgent report.  
  
"Great Hetlah, we have found Terrans that may jeopardize our attack."  
"How many of them are there brother?"  
"It looks to be about a squad of marines, firebats, and ghosts, should we stop?"  
"No, drop us off here, we'll handle the Terrans ourselves."  
"Are you sure brother?"  
"Yes, I have a plan."  
  
So Yex had dropped them a mile from the Terrans. They got within sight of them and they cast hallucination on each other. They floated the rest of the way to the squad. One of the marines spotted them and the fire started. But Hetlah had just as many men (if not more) fighting on his side before the hallucination had taken place. Now after the hallucination it looked as if he five times as many as the squad. Even though the hallucinated High Templars could not hurt, the real High Templars made quick work of them, the Salaha Tribe did not lose any High Templars in the battle. Normally High Templars could not hurt people without using magic, but the Salaha Tribe had been specially trained in the arts of combat. They fought using golden staffs with Khaydarian crystals at the crest. Hetlah had once been hit by one and as the Terrans would say 'it hurt like a bitch.' With one quick hit it could smash right through a marines protective faceplate and brutally maim the Terran inside. The Khaydarian crystals in the staffs were not there for looks, they were used to channel energy through, it gave increased health and more powerful psy- strikes. All of the Terrans lay dead and still a few of the hallucinations were left undestroyed. With that chore being done, they pressed onward toward the Terran base. The rest of the Protoss (the none High Templars) would be meeting them at the Terran base. They planned to do a surrounding assault. Hetlah's men would arrive late, but if any of the Terrans tried to escape through their side Hetlah could pick them up. It was only about another six- mile walk to the base, which wasn't so bad considering they would be floating the whole way. They decided to create more hallucinations while they could. After that had been done they had nearly one hundred High Templar hallucinations. Sure they couldn't hurt the Terrans, but intimidation is half of the fight. Over five hundred strong of the Protoss race would be marching into the Terran's base. This base was big, but Hetlah didn't think it was big enough to fend off an attack like that. The only hard part was that Duran wanted no survivors escaping that base, unless they would like to join with the Utopia, the name chosen by Duran for his army. The Terrans would fall under the hands of the Utopia, as will all others who oppose us. A bengalaas stirred in the bushes up ahead, Hetlah didn't give it much thought until he saw the poor beast. It had been mutilated. Three holes were in its chest. It was hanging on by a tiny bit of life. Two bullets lie nearby and one was still lodged in its chest. Hetlah could not let this poor creature die. Hetlah bent over to the creature's height and put a hand on its chest. A blue glow emanated from his hand. The holes healed over and the bullet was ejected from the body. The creature got up and licked Hetlah's face in thanks. The Terrans would pay for what they did to this animal, for no reason they had shot the defenseless creature, they would pay in gallons of blood. The healing power he had used had just newly been discovered by Hetlah, as did many other powers native to the High Templar's body. He would surely use the more torureous ones against the Terrans today.  
  
THOMAS BRIDGES  
"We're in deep shit. I don't think that I need to repeat myself about that matter. Now does anyone have any ideas, quick ideas?" The silence spoke for itself.  
"I have an idea, it aint great but it might work."  
"Well then, do tell Ywan."  
"I just think we need to get out of this hellhole and back to base. But I figure the Zerg will have the city's exits blocked off. So we'll need some kind big explosive device. Not nuke caliber, but definitely stronger than a couple grenades. I was thinking along the lines of some plastic explosives to blow a hole through some of the Zerg."  
"You're crazy! There's nothin like that round here! Even if we could get some that's some crazy shit we'll be dealin with. We could do a lot more than just blow away some Zerg, hell we would probably blow ourselves away man! Fuckin gotta blow everything up," Nasf muttered under his breath.  
"What was that you pig-freak?"  
"I said why the hell you gotta blow every fuckin thing you see to hell!"  
"At least it's an idea! I don't see you contributing at all!"  
"Well, if I had an idea at least it wouldn't get us killed!"  
"Shutup! Both of you!"  
"I have an idea," Thomas said.  
"What would that be Bridges?"  
"Uh, run," Thomas said as he saw the Zerg running in huge numbers toward them!"  
  
No one answered, all they saw was the Zerg and they started to run. They dove behind things in the street and fired on the imminent rush. Thomas aimed for the head of the nearest zergling and planted seven needles in its head. Once the first Rush was dead, the marines piled the things in a street and made a wall in front of the hospital. The following Zerg Rush sprinted towards the make- shift base. Guns blazed as the oncoming Rush got closer to the base. Nasf, threw a grenade into the fray. It was an old one, but it did its job good enough. Three hydralisks died in the explosion. Death had become a regular sight for Thomas by now, after four years of seeing his friends and enemies alike die, he wasn't affected by it so much now. Four years ago would have been very different, four years ago he would have hurled at the sights he saw regularly. Zerg exploding four years ago would have drove him to hours of vomiting his guts out. The Zerg Rush was closing in on the marines once again. A zergling got close enough and ripped Wox out of the base by his shoulder. The zergling was killed by Thomas's shotgun, but Wox had been slammed to the pavement in the process. Wox scrambled to get back but was dragged back farther by another zergling. Another shell flew from Thomas's shotgun and zergling ribs splattered across the street. By now Wox was a considerable distance from the base. Wox was hurt so he crawled as far as he could before he was ripped back again by a hydralisk. Thomas pulled the trigger once again and the hydralisk was nearing death. It was almost dead, almost. Thomas pulled the trigger agin, but he was to late, Wox was torn out of his suit by hungry zerglings. He clung to the suit for dear life. He would surely die. Thomas saw the opportunity, he didn't like it presented to him but he took it. He shot the firebat suit and an enormous explosion ensued. About twenty- five Zerg were barbequed by the explosion. Ywan turned to him, with an infuriated look on his face. Thomas didn't care what Ywan or anyone else in the squad thought, Wox wasn't going to live anyway, his sacrifice may have saved their lives. Thomas thought of something very quickly, this doesn't make sense he thought. The General said that the numbers here were dwindling, where were the Zerg coming from? Unless General Jacobs had lied, which made no sense also. Why would he lie to them? It made no sense, but Thomas had to accept it until he found the General and asked him what the hell was going on out here. He saw another zergling coming close, so he blasted its head off. Then two more zerglings after that one was dead. Man this was going to be one long ass day Thomas thought. This Rush showed no sign of stopping and that brought Thomas back to that same question once again. Why had the General lied to us? Or had he lied to us? If he didn't then why the hell were there so many Zerg? Why?  
  
GONISSA TYLLER  
The man threw her off of him again. Gonissa no longer cared if she died tonight, all she wanted to do right now is kill this Terran who so thoughtlessly attacked her. His face was a mockery of its handsomeness by now, she had scratched it to hell. That made her somewhat better. Now someone else would know the pain of being a freak, of being rejected, he would hide his once beautiful face in shame, he would be the one to wear the hood alongside her. Blood stained the pavement in a deep red hue as she jumped upon him again. She bit his neck at the end this time, he screeched in pain as blood flowed in pints from the open wounds. He kicked her in the gut, the wind was knocked out of her as she rolled off. Gonissa turned to see him pulling out his gun. His aim was fucked up from blood loss, but he couldn't miss at this range. She swept his legs out from under him with a powerful slide tackle. He pulled the trigger but his aim was knocked high by the kick. She jumped to attack him again, but he brought a fist into her face. He flung a knee up into her stomach. She toppled over backwards, she knew the end was near unless she could kill him right now. She groped for her knife that was just out of her reach. The man kicked it away from her. He pulled out his gun once again. She had to think fast, otherwise she would just be a body without a head. She flung her legs up and knocked him in the groin. He let out a great moan of pain and fell to his knees. He stared blankly at her. She gripped the knife tight, she knew he was dead here. She stood over him and brought it down on him. But before she could a bullet hit her in side. Gonissa fell and turned to see another man standing there. He pulled the trigger again, but Gonissa rolled away. She was hurt, but not hurt enough not to heal. She leapt for him. The other man took another shot at her. This time she was hit in the leg. Gonissa fell to the ground. She healed over again, being a Zerg did have its perks. She grasped his ankle and bit, hard. A puddle of blood appeared on the street. The man screamed as he brought the butt of the gun down on her. Her head cracked open, it took a little longer to heal than the bullets but it would heal. She would have a headache for a long time after this battle. She pulled the man down and grasped his throat. She choked him until his struggling had ceased, the man was dead. But Gonissa had let her guard down, the first man shot her in the head, thrice. This could not heal before she died.  
  
ALDORIS  
The retreat did not mean anything. The Protoss were talking about his "cowardly" retreat. They retreated with him, did they not? Sure he made the order, but not one Protoss opposed the order. The carrier was almost to the newly located Protoss base. Only about a mile to go he thought. Another question puzzled him and scared him, why had the Zerg and Terrans allied against him? It made no sense. His thought was interrupted by an alarm. He looked out to see Dragoons attacking the carrier! Then hydralisks pushed out of the shadows and attacked. Marines soon followed. What unholy alliance was this? Luckily the attack was meant as a hit and run for soon the allies retreated. The base loomed up ahead. Chatter grew loud in the passenger room of the carrier. Aldoris only sat silent. They made a good landing and stepped out. Aldoris floated towards his quarters. He reached them and sounded the defensive alarm. Whoever this alliance was they thought he did not know them very well, for he knew quite well they were marching towards the base right now. Tassadar walked beside him.  
  
"Why have you called for defensive positions?"  
"The alliance is coming, if not them then someone else."  
"Someone else is right. Look out the window."  
  
Aldoris did so with wide eyes as he saw a menace he thought was done coming at the base. The menace was the Dark Templar! He looked to Tassadar. Tassadar looked back with a smug look on his face.  
  
"You backstabbing cull! You brought them here! That was your plan all along. I will kill you!" Aldoris lunged at him drawing his Khaydarian crystal knife. Tassadar kicked him off and did the same. Aldoris stabbed for Tassadar three times. Tassadar dodged each time, then he brought his knife into Aldoris' stomach. Aldoris shrieked in the overwhelming pain. He managed one scream. "Guards!" Aldoris yelled this at the top of his lungs and Tassadar jumped back. Three Zealots entered the room. Tassadar backed away from the new threat. Then from nowhere came a quick slash. A zealot fell before him, then another. The final one was smart enough to run from the invisible attacker. The attacker finally revealed himself as a face all too well known.  
"Zeratul!" Tassadar rushed forward and fell to one knee in front of Zeratul.  
"Rise great Tassadar, you kneel to no one. It is good to see once again brother. But what shall we do with this coward." Zeratul pointed towards Aldoris who now coward in the corner.  
"Leave him, he will experience the fall of his wrong empire firsthand."  
  
So they left Aldoris on the floor. Aldoris got up an hour later and walked over to the Holy Fire. He healed himself and prepared for his revenge against Tassadar. He would pay with his life for double- crossing the great Aldoris. Tassadar would learn that if you fucked with Aldoris then you are just asking to be killed.  
  
KILAROK  
There weren't any Protoss in sight, and for once that was exactly what Kilarok needed. He had been flying the ship for about six hours now, searching the planet's surface for a tribe. Then he saw something. It was a small village of Protoss. It looked as if it were under construction. That was good, if it wasn't just an abandoned mining base where all he would run into was a few probes then he could get help. He needed to contact them before he was in range of the six- photon cannons surrounding the base. He sent an echo burst down to the base. Echo burst was a fairly new technology when Kilarok had gotten his hybrid, but perhaps now it was just an out of date thing, maybe they wouldn't respond. He waited for ten minutes and decided that they wouldn't answer. They probably thought it was just a distress signal from another planet halfway across the universe that was sent fifty years ago that they are just getting now. Echo burst was known to move all to slow. All it was was a giant scream sent through space. It moved at only one hundred kilometers an hour. Kilarok sent another then two more. Finally they sent an echo respond in his direction. Now he could send a message.  
  
"Protoss brethren, I am the wanderer Kilarok, I would like to speak to the warrior in charge."  
"That is quite impossible biomass, right now Saren Fexni is doing battle with a nearing Zerg swarm so if you please,"  
"Shutup program, I know you're lying, there isn't a Zerg swarm within a hundred miles from here, so send the Saren in here before I come down there and rip your circuits out."  
There was a slight pause from the program. "The Saren will see you now biomass."  
A gruff looking zealot appeared on Kilarok's second screen. "What do you want wanderer?"  
"I'd like your assistance, this is a dangerous Aiur that we are living on brother. I would require your assistance to leave."  
"Why should I help you? We of the New Conclave are a proud faction that will retake Aiur in the name of our fallen brethren. You have fifteen seconds to awe me into helping you off of Aiur."  
Kilarok froze, there wasn't a thing he could offer the New Conclave, except. "My ship. That is my offer."  
"Your ship? Don't make me laugh, we have a big enough fleet to destroy any swarm on this planet. What makes your ship so special?"  
"I'll send you the specs and you tell me." Kilarok popped in a disc with his hybrid's specs on it.  
"Whoa, what kind of ship is this?"  
"It is a wraith- corsair hybrid."  
"Uh, wow, that is some ship you've got there. Um, I guess I accept your offer brother. I only want to ask you one thing."  
"Shoot."  
"How many guardians can this thing take down in a single round from each weapon?"  
"Two, it can kill two guardians with one round of ammo coming from each gun."  
"Wow, holy shit. Come down here, we have business to talk of."  
  
JACK THOMPSON  
The city was even more beautiful on the inside. Each building seemed to radiate an electrical blue shine. Each building shined in unison at Jack's count of every ten seconds. The Zerg were up ahead, for the first time in a long time Jack had no intention of killing Zerg. Jack was almost absolutely sure that the other Terrans felt the same way.Jack felt as if he was being watched, there was a lot of places to hide around here, Jack didn't like that. What if the Zerg were leading them into an ambush? No, the Zerg weren't that smart. What could this place be? It was almost, holy. It was as if God himself had built it. Like it was the city for his angels. Yet there was that feeling of being watched. Then as if to confirm his suspicions he looked up ahead and saw the Zerg writhing in agony as an electric shock came from below them. Then something sucked the Zerg into the street. The marines could only stare at the sight. The city had eaten them! Then he heard a growl up ahead. They all heard because they all turned to it. Then Jack saw it! It didn't look like an angel. It didn't look like anything Jack had seen in life, or in any storybook. It looked like a cross between a cat, and a Terran, then someone had covered it in metal. The face looked almost like a dogs, only the eyes were drawn back in what looked like a helmet. The metal was blue and black in some areas. Lights flickered on it making it look like a robot or something. One of the idiot marines behind Jack took a shot at the creature. The creature got away with amazing speed. In three seconds it had come from the end of the street to the marines and he had already torn the marine that took a shot apart. The creature moved on all fours and ran back to the end of the street. Jack looked behind him at the corpse of the marine. This threat was bad, and what if there were more of them? This thing was playing with them. Jack could feel it. This was going to be a dangerous game. The creature was waiting for them to make their move. Jack knew only one they could do, and that was run. But if they ran it would catch up and kill all of them. Then Jack saw another three creep out from the corners of buildings. Jack saw a building with an open door; maybe they could take cover from the. pack inside. He gave the command in a whisper. He counted down from ten and they dashed inside. They slammed the door and heard a cry of agony. One of the creatures had gotten its fingers stuck in the door. Jack kept slamming the door until the fingers snapped off. Jack grabbed them, just in case. The outside layer of whatever made the creatures look like robots, but as Jack gazed at the fingers blood trickled down his hand, they were living creatures!  
  
FELAZ'NEA  
The shell exploded with energy! Green light seemed to flow from every crack of Aiur. Felaz'nea opened his eyes for the first time as a leader. He had not become a guardian, or a devourer. He had become a biomancer. He would be a second coming of Slizarus. Instead of glowing a fierce red and orange, Felaz'nea glowed a poisonous green. Poisonous was exactly what he was, one touch could poison anything. One drop of this poison could kill a hydralisk instantly. He was no longer Felaz'nea either, that was his birth name, and his rebirth name was Nicotine. The word was from earth where this poison once existed. Nicotine flew over the battlefield, spreading his death wherever an enemy was. He sent droplets of his poison into the nexus. Soon he heard Prtoss dropping to the floor dead. But there were many more in there. He would need to use another of his powers to eliminate them all. He blew gas into the Nexus, this gas was called carbon monoxide. He heard the remaining Protoss die. Nicotine ordered the Zerg to retreat back to the hive. At first the Zerg were reluctant to listen to the voice, but they all left. When this was done, Nicotine flew high into the sky and rained his poison droplets onto the Protoss, they fell at his feet dead. He landed to see no movement; they were all dead. Nicotine smiled, the Zerg would take Aiur for their purposes. None of the other broods, or any of the tribes, or any of the Terrans could stop destiny. He would now go back to the main hive and explain what had happened. Then he would lead the Zerg into battle against the Terrans. It was a mile to the hive, Nicotine covered it in thirty seconds. The nearest Terran base was ten miles south of the hive. Nicotine landed and called all of the Zerg's attention to him. They all came to him, every last zergling came to his place; Nicotine was in control now. He told him his tale, and what they would do next. Tomorrow morning they would attack the Dominion's forces south of here, therefore cutting an edge through the forces around them. It was only so bad that it would be thirty hours until the sun rose. Days on Aiur were sixty hours long. Nothing could defeat the Shis'sar brood with Nicotine in control and every creature on Aiur would learn that they were a force to be reckoned with. The Dominion would probably be wiped off of Aiur in less than an Aiur week. Soon Aiur would be nothing but one big hive with Nicotine in control of that as well.  
  
ARC_1_TERRAPIN  
The halls here were alive with creep. This place would be nothing but creep in a matter of hours. Arc had probably walked ten miles throughout the giant underground level of the systems. The defenses had failed because the creep had grown over the systems. Arc heard a screech up ahead. He threw on his hydralisk disguise and went forward without fear. Ten hydralisks waited up the hall, Arc walked past them without a problem. When he was a safe distance away he took the disguise off. That was when the trouble started. His heat scanner went crazy! It sensed heat coming from every direction. If that heat was Zerg then he was about to be knee deep in shit. He fumbled for his hologram button. He turned on the disguise, but nothing happened. No Zerg came rushing at him, why? Maybe it wasn't Zerg! Maybe it was the Protoss! It was too unlikely for Arc to get his hopes up. He threw on his scanner again. The heat was still all around him. A destroyed door opened into a room filled with heat; Arc went in. As soon as Arc stepped in he knew what the heat was. It was a boiler room; the others were probably the same. The room Arc was in before was probably the passage to all of them. Hopefully he was nearing the exit of this structure. Arc walked across the room to an elevator. Time to go back up he thought. He entered the elevator and went up to the ground floor.  
  
GARY COSWELL  
Black death had rained upon all of the cities on Korhal except for Augustgrad. They now marched upon the capital together with the other two invasion squads. A mile away lay Augustgrad; this city would not have the choice of surrender. Mengsk's Dominion would fall here today without the choice to stop the combat. Three hundred men strong waited a mile away from their ultimate conquest. Gary rose the left arm of his goliath, as did the other leaders. The signal for attack had been done, now it was a full out sprint to the city. Bunkers threw bullets everywhere yet no NATO operatives had fallen. Gary walked over one of the bunkers; the marines inside were crushed. The NATO's had already broken through the front defenses in thirty seconds. Gary opened up on six marines ahead; all of them were killed before they got to fire a shot. Dominion wraiths flew overhead. Gary fired missiles up to them; he shot down two out of three. Augustgrad was easily the biggest city on Korhal. Gary entered a command center (tearing off the hatch door as he did). The goliath didn't fit in the hallways, so Gary tore the hallways apart just walking through them. He shot every Terran in sight. He crushed a few that he didn't see. The command center blasted apart at the seams. Gary shot his way out. Gary kept shooting and killing marines; it just felt great. They were nearing the capital building now. Gary could just imagine Mengsk scared, soiling himself as they broke into the capital building. Gary shot through the hatches and let the marines run in first and take out the first defenses. Shots rang out throughout the long hallways. Terran blood splattered the walls as they neared Mengsk's office. The marines burst through the doors and took shots all overt the office. But it was empty. Mengsk must have run, they had to find him or it was all their asses on the grill, perhaps literally if the boss wanted it done.  
  
"Marines! The prey has fled, I want a thorough check done on the city." Gary told all of the marines in the city this, now they would definitely get that rat.  
  
Gary started a search of his own with the marines throughout the capital building. They hadn't found anything when a sign came up. Gary saw the tracks immediately. Train tracks ran out of here, they were a little warm according to his sensors. Oil lay nearby, they must have taken it out of the city.  
  
"All wraiths report to the capital building, you have a new mission. It is to follow the train tracks that lead out of the capital, go full speed to catch up with the train, call back to report your findings later." Gary searched for three more hours before he got the report he wanted.  
  
"Commander Coswell, we've found Mengsk and have taken him into our custody, we're bringing him back now."  
"Good work lieutenant, we'll speak to Emper-, I mean Arcturus Mengsk when you return."  
  
Yes, just Arcturus Mengsk now, he is an emperor no longer. Gary rallied the troops in the town square. They waited for three hours when Mengsk finally reached them. Gary climbed out of his goliath and stepped toward their prisoner. Gary grabbed a gauss rifle and brought it over to Mengsk with him. His order had been to kill Mengsk without mercy, and Gary felt none. He loaded a clip of needles in and shot Mengsk in the head. Mengsk dropped to the ground dead, the Dominion was over. Yes, it was finally over after all these weeks of destroying cities, yes all their work had finally paid off. NATO now held Korhal, and Gary later realized that for the first time in a long time, he was happy, no he was thrilled.  
  
JEX'PARA  
Jex'para had never been so unsure in her life. Should she leave Kerrigan's safety and face the dangerous world alone. Or take the risk of death and stay with Kerrigan and fight. She finally decided that she could never desert Kerrigan no matter what happened. Kerrigan was already preparing Jex'para and her fellow army mates for another battle against the Protoss called the Dark Templar or something like that. She felt so good about this battle though. They would kill this great threat for sure, the thought felt so right. She didn't know much about prophetic dreams, but last night she probably had one. She saw darkness lift (what she thought represented the Dark Templar) but a new danger arose; one that scared her even worse than the Dark Templar. A great green sun rose over the horizon and bloomed into a flower. Then all the Zerg died. She wasn't sure what it meant but she had good reason to fear it, all of the Zerg dead would always no matter how it was put would always be bad. She needed sleep, sure she would just wake up to more darkness, Aiur's time really sucked.  
  
GRANASH  
Granash slithered over to where Hamaer slept that morning. Hamaer would be awake by now, at least he hoped so. Granash wanted to know what his dream was about. He would ask Hamaer and Hamaer would probably shrug it off as nothing. Granash hoped he would not, Granash knew this dream meant something. The circle cliff that housed Hamaer was asleep this morning, not one ragnasaur stirred this morning. Hamaer welcomed Granash with his usual booming voice.  
  
"Granash, why have you come to me this morning?"  
"Great Hamaer, last night I had a dream, I wish to know the meaning of it."  
"It is possible, so speak son of Hydra."  
"In my dream, an oracle in the form of a Queen came to me to warn me of my death."  
"Go on."  
"She said that my death would come from the one that I had come to worship, in the form of a green lotus. Do you know what it means?"  
"That is a stupid thing to say. Of course I know, it means nothing." Hamaer said this almost as if he were protecting a secret.  
"Right, I cry your pardon."  
  
Granash walked away sulkily. Why had Hamaer guarded what he knew so fiercely. Granash sort of worshipped Hamaer if it was put that way. But did that mean that Hamaer would betray and kill him? Granash thought it unlikely. What would Hamaer have to gain with Granash's death? Granash still didn't have a clue what his dream meant, so he went back to his den. The part about the Queen bothered him as well. Why was the oracle a Queen? Granash thought he knew the answer to this. The answer was that he would find out when his death comes. That was all there was to it. If Hamaer wouldn't help him, then no one could. Cerebrates share a bond with their broods. They can solve mysteries of pasts, in some cases tell futures, and reveal the purpose of dreams. To get other help he would need to join another brood for another cerebrate's help. Granash would certainly not abandon Hamaer to find the purpose of his dream, so he was stuck without help. He didn't like to wait, in fact he hated waiting. Especially when you know that when you find out your going to die very soon. Growls and screeches came from within Granash's den. A fight had broken out, this would be a fun one to get into Granash thought. Dens usually got into fights regularly, sometimes just for fun, sometimes for choices, and sometimes for grudge. This one was just for fun and the whole den would be aloud to get into it. Granash loved drop- in fights, they were the one of the two things that kept him alive. The other was killing Terrans. Granash entered and saw that everyone else had already gotten in. Zerg blood lined the walls and the creep floor. Granash jumped into the fight and attacked Fedge. Granash sort of liked Fedge, he wasn't too bad. But in fights it was every hydralisk for himself. Granash bit Fedge's hood. Blood spilled out and onto Granash's maw. Fedge recoiled with a stab from his small arms. The stab hit him in the top of the hood. Granash bit Fedge in the chest. And so the fight continued long into the night. When it was over Granash was happy at how long it had been. Sometimes he needed days like that. That was Granash's last thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
CHRIS FOX  
Chris picked himself up off of the pavement. He had blacked out after he had shot that thing. He knelt down next to Verchellin. He had given his life to save Chris's. Chris was happy for once that Verchellin had shadowed him. Then for the first time in years Chris cried. That thing killed him. He walked over to her and pulled out her wallet. Inside was a piece of metal with a symbol engraved on it. It was a fist criss- crossed with a gun. He looked up, there was a news break.  
  
"Well, Korhal is under new management. Today NATO took Augustgrad with force. The whole planet is now under NATO control. Former Emperor Arcturus Mengsk was assassinated by NATO operatives in the final minutes of their conquest of Korhal."  
"Shit, this just aint my day," Chris said under his breath.  
  
The oil was now in the hands of a new force. Chris couldn't say he minded. All Mengsk was was a power hungry tyrant. But it was still a shitty day. His friend had died, he got a couple new scars, and now there would be law changes and government changes. Chris walked over to a pay phone and called the paramedics. The paramedics arrived ten minutes later and the wrapped the bodies and threw them in the back. Verchellin didn't have much money, so Chris would pay for his funeral. It was the least a partner, and friend could do. Chris walked back to his apartment and went straight to the bathroom. He got himself cleaned up. The paramedics offered to take him down to the hospital but Chris said he could handle it and he could. Chris took a shower and then went to bed. He finally got to sleep at two in the morning, all he could think about was Verchellin dying.  
  
That was chapter three. Sorry it takes me so long to make them. But it takes me awhile. I hope you like it. 


	4. Demise of a Dominion

ZOLTRAN  
Zoltran was wrong. The Zerg hadn't stopped coming when the Zerg saw the fire was killing them. This was an old city. Why had Daniel wanted them to save a bunch of ruins from the Zerg? It made no sense. If Zoltran could get out of here then maybe he could get this place nuked. There was a building up ahead that looked modern enough to have been built twenty years ago. It also looked as though the Zerg hadn't touched it. Zoltran and the survivors ducked inside and closed the air- tight seals. This place would be impenetrable to the Zerg at least for a few hours. Zoltran took a good look around and decided that this place was a fallout shelter market. If the Zerg broke through the air- tight seals they could hide in the small metal domes. Zoltran weighed his options and decided that there was only one, they had to use plan B. Zoltran took the sheet of paper from his cloak and unfolded it. There was a picture of what looked like a great sleek missile. Zoltran read the writing at the bottom. It read, 'The P.K.M. is a torpedo that can be sent to the center of planets. When it hits the center, the explosives ignite and blow up inside the core. This explosion will trigger explosions and earthquakes throughout the planet. In a matter of hours the planet will release all of this tension in one great explosion that will also kill the planet and all on it. The P.K.M. resides in the ancient city of Chicago. Another piece resides beneath the ruins of New York. The final piece is under New Gevborough, Mississippi.' So that was the weapon that Daniel didn't want used. He didn't want it used because his planet would die.  
  
"Zoltran! We've found a radio!"  
"Good work Hiex. Contact the Nexus and request help, a lot of it."  
"Will do brother."  
  
Zoltran was happy now. Perhaps Daniel would come to his senses and let them deploy the P.K.M. Now they could fight the Zerg and probably have a chance against them. Now if worst came to worst, they could use the weapon.  
  
"Zoltran, reinforcements will be here in an hour. The Nexus said they were bring around three hundred strong."  
"Good. Now just relax and we'll wait for the reinforcements to arrive. Then we'll run out there to join our brethren in battle."  
"Yes sir."  
  
An hour later Zoltran heard the sounds of landing gears, shouts of 'For Adun' and corsairs flying overhead. Now was the time to fight. The twenty remaining Dark Templar opened the doors and jumped out into combat. Zoltran stabbed a zergling through the head and stabbed another through the stomach, he was gonna make a shish kabob. He stabbed another through the head. He rammed another into a wall with his sword. Now four zerglings rested on his sword. He shook them off and stabbed a hydralisk. He made another slash across its face. A zergling came running at him at full speed. Zoltran kicked the foul beast across the street into a building. Three scouts pounded the ground with machine guns, killing nearly ten hydralisks apiece. Zoltran looked to his side and saw a kaiser blade of an ultralisk coming down on him. It was to late to move or fight so Zoltran took the full force of the blow. Zoltran was swept aside into a building. He was bleeding badly now. The ultralisk now stood over him ready to kill. Then a dragoon blast hit the beast in the back of the head. The ultralisk howled with fury and turned to his attacker. Zoltran took his chance and stabbed the ultralisk in the heart. Another howl was issued from the creature. Zoltran withdrew his blade and made a stab for the ultralisk's head. Every move Zoltran made was a world of pain. But his stab was true and the ultralisk fell down dead. Zoltran lurched towards the carrier that had landed nearby. Zoltran hobbled inside. Zoltran was bandaged up to stop the blood flow. Zoltran was hurting horribly and he passed out twice during the battle. Three hours later the battle was done, the Protoss had retaken Chicago. Zoltran was unhappy that he couldn't fight through most of the battle. That he had to watch from a sickbed. But it was his life and no fight or death and a fight. Zoltran felt he made the right choice. Now they were headed for San Diego where Daniel had gone to fight.  
  
DARGON  
Dargon turned on his heel. A Terran entered, but something was wrong with him. The man was dressed in a black cloak, with a hood pulled over his head. He spoke in a raspy voice that sounded almost like stones grinding together.  
  
"What are you doing here Terran?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I should be the one to ask that question. And here's another, what are you doing here?"  
"I, uh."  
"I have no time for your babbling, you will die for your trespassing."  
"Why are you with the Zerg?"  
"Because you Terrans disgust me, the Zerg can be commanded easily, in short, they are perfect."  
"Fuck you. Zerg are just brainless husks for you to jerk this way and that at your command."  
"Do not speak that way Terran. Now I'd like you to meet a few of my friends." With that said two hydralisks stepped into the chamber. "Have fun boys."  
  
Dargon backed away from the threat. The hydralisks crept ever closer to Dargon's location. Nightmare was out in a second. He fired the gauss needles that were left over in his gun. Three hit the nearest hydralisk in the head. The head of the mindless creature exploded. Dargon dropped into a crouch, ducking under a few needle spines as he did. Dargon leapt into the air and brought a sidekick into the face of the hydralisk. The cobra- like creature backed away. Dargon's finger flew to the trigger and he pulled. Gauss needles splintered the monster's head. With that problem out of the way Dargon counted to five hundred and opened the door. Dargon turned on his cloaking and made his exit from the room. Dargon sprinted down the hall to the room with the statues being built. Dargon stood on a small alcove overlooking the statue's construction. The scorpion statue was almost done. The drones were working fast. If their little ceremony or whatever they were gonna do to bring these things to life worked then the Terrans were in some deep shit. Dargon kneeled behind a rock and turned his cloaking off.  
  
GENERAL DANIEL JACOBS  
Daniel and the other marines were retreating from the oncoming Zerg Rush. Only six marines including himself remained. Daniel and the marines turned and shot at the Rush once more. Daniel lobbed a grenade into the Rush and took cover behind a parked hover- car. An explosion rang out and Daniel looked up. They were at the F- Zero racetracks! That meant that there might be a few racers nearby that they could commandeer. A rocket launcher rang out and a building came crashing down on the Rush. Daniel took this moment to signal the squad to enter the building. The marines entered to a menagerie of dead Terrans and Zerg. Daniel signaled the marines to the back. This was the famous San Diego Sun's Way raceway. A few F- Zero Racers sat dormant in the garage. They were probably the only way out of the city for them. But, there were only five. One person had to stay and hope for a radio. But how would they decide? The marines had already seen this and looked to Daniel with knowing eyes. Knowing eyes that asked which one of us is gonna be the sacrifice? Daniel did not know how to answer these eyes. Then he heard breaking glass and saw Zerg coming through the building. Daniel rushed over to the controls and closed the gate down. Zerglings jumped into the giant metal garage door. It wouldn't hold for long, Daniel had to decide fast. He knew the decision quick enough and told every marine his decision.  
  
"Boys, you all had family back on this planet as did I. But they are all dead now because of those things behind that gate. You will all live to fight another day, but I will not." Murmurs rose from the small crowd. "That gate won't hold for long, but I will be here to make sure you all get out alive. Now go and warm up the racers and take off. I'll hold the Zerg off for a few seconds. Now go!"  
  
The marines ran to their machines and one by one took off. The gate busted down and Daniel shot ten zerglings and three mutalisks down before the rush enveloped him. But his sacrifice was not in vain. All five marines survived and fought in many more battles. Daniel died from a glave worm in his chest. His last thought was to Zoltran, it was, launch Plan B.  
  
HETLAH  
The Terran base was now in sight. All of the Protoss had reunited and were ready to kill. Hetlah began his first phase of attack. He wrapped himself in his cape and walked forward to the Command Center. A marine spied him and came over. Hetlah had cast a spell on himself to make Terran blood come from his cape. As the Terran drew near Hetlah stopped.  
  
"Hey father, are you okay?"  
Perfect, the Terran thought he was a priest. "I have been hurt, a zergling bite."  
"Here let me help you over to the medic station."  
  
Then Hetlah stabbed the Terran in the back of the leg with his staff. The marine dropped in pain. Hetlah threw off his cape and uttered an incantation. Blue dots appeared high in the sky. Only Hetlah and his brethren knew what they were. They were meteors. The buildings would be crushed in a matter of seconds, then his brethren would rush in and the attack would begin. The blue meteors crashed down on the Terrans, the war cry of the Protoss rang out and the Protoss burst from everywhere. Hetlah slammed his staff into a firebat's chest. The firebat's suit crashed in. Hetlah brought the staff into the facemask of the firebat. Hetlah uttered another incantation and psionic thunder rolled in the distance. Soon the storm would be here and he and his brethren would clear out, for the time being. Hetlah rushed forward to the remains of the Command Center and picked up a Terran gatling gun and used it. Terrans dropped under the rain of fire. Hetlah wasted the rest of the bullets from it and threw it down. Such a weapon was not fit for Protoss hands. The Terrans were grease- monkeys, that was all. The storm had reached the base and the Protoss were falling back. The storm struck the Terrans with a great force, at least fifteen marines were killed before the storm ended. Hetlah and the Protoss rushed forward once again to kill more Terrans. Hetlah swung his staff into a marines mask, glass splintered everywhere and the marine crashed to the ground dead. Zealots and Dragoons fought alongside High Templars and Archons. The Terran base was crumbling underneath Hetlah's claw. All his brethren had to do now was finish off the Terrans. Aiur would soon belong to the Utopia, and finally all the races could live together in peace. They were unstoppable. Terrans were trying to escape, but by now the base had been surrounded, and no one could get away. Terran marines screamed in pain, Hetlah had chosen a special spell for the one down in front of him. Hetlah had scanned his mind and found out that he was the one who had shot the bengalaas. Hetlah muttered an incantation and blue mist shot from his staff into the marine. The marine writhed in pain. Though Hetlah could not see what was being done, he knew quite well what was happening. The marine's liver, heart, and spleens were dissolving. It was the most painful thing Hetlah could think of that was in his spell list. The Terran base had fallen, there was not one survivor.  
  
THOMAS BRIDGES  
Thomas loaded another clip into his gun. He was running low on ammo. He had only taken ten clips before they left. He had switched back to his gauss rifle after running out of shells for his shotgun. There was no time to look for more, otherwise he would. Needles flew from the barrel and mowed down Zerg. The ensueing Rush was almost done with by now. Ten zerglings left then they would get a few minutes of peace to think.The ten were done in just a few seconds.  
  
"Ok boys, what should we do now?"  
"Maybe Bridges wants to sacrifice another one of us," Ywan said.  
"Shutup! Wox was dead before i took my shot!"  
"Oh fuck you Bridges. You'de sell us all to Satan himself before you'de give your own life!"  
Thomas lunged for Ywan but was held back by Nasf and Koej. "You sonofabitch! You know that Wox was gonna get eaten! So I figured I'd save our lives by destroying a dead man!"  
  
"Oh ya!" Ywan pulled out his gauss rifle and put it to Thomas' head.  
"Stop it! Both of you stop! Now, the next Rush'll be here in another two minutes, so I think we should put this behind us and figure something out."  
"Fine."  
"Whatever."  
"So boys, any ideas?"  
"I've got one," Thomas said.  
"Do tell Bridges."  
"If we can push forward into the Rush, then we can win. We can't stay on the defensive the whole time."  
"Alright then, not one step back. Grab all the ammo and grenades you can take, we're using Bridges' idea. And work fast, we don't got much time."  
  
ALDORIS  
Aldoris walked down to the armory. He picked his weapon. Aldoris would challenge Tassadar to a duel; his betrayal would not be tolerated. His weapon was a Grand Blade. Basically it was a giant sword measuring about five feet long, and it was made of Orichalum. Orichalum is the densest, sharpest, hardest, metal existing. Swords were made like hot cakes. Soon all of the Orichalum on Aiur was gone. This sword was modified for Aldoris himself. A laser system had been installed to cover the metal. The laser just made the slash even more powerful. Aldoris brought with him the challenge cube. The battle would stop until the duel was over. Aldoris walked onto the battlefield and spotted Tassadar at once.  
  
"Tassadar! I call upon you! Will you accept or will you shame your father?"  
Tassadar turned to Aldoris. "I accept in the name of my father! I will defeat you!"  
"Then the choice of weapon is yours."  
"I choose the Flame of Barbary."  
"So it will be."  
  
The Flame of Barbary was actually a spiked ball and chain. Each time it hits something it sends extreme heat out of the spikes, thus the name. One of the zealots brought it and handed it to Tassadar. The duel would begin as soon as the challenge cube hit the ground and spewed out its laser shield around a twenty-foot circle that would be the battlefield. It would be a fight to the death. Aldoris dropped the cube. It bursts into the field. A barrel sits in the middle of the field; the field conjures up new weapons out of nothing. Tassadar lunges, extending the flame. It smacks Aldoris' shoulder. Aldoris recoils from the blow and draws his sword. A quick jab hits Tassadar in the stomach. Aldoris needs to think. Tassadar whips a blow down upon him. Aldoris draws his sword up to block. The chain wraps around the sword. Tassadar rips the sword from Aldoris' hands. Aldoris is defenseless. Aldoris lashes out like a cornered animal. A kick is sent into Tassadar's chest. Aldoris runs for the barrel of weapons. He sticks his hand in and draws out a battle- axe. He presses a button and the blade of laser springs out. The axe falls on Tassadar. Tassadar tries to dodge, the axe clips Tassadar's shoulder. Tassadar whips the flame out at Aldoris. Aldoris' ribs smash. Aldoris drops to one knee. Tassadar approaches to finish Aldoris off. Aldoris sweeps Tassadar's legs out. The flame flies from Tassadar's hands. Tassadar scampers over to the barrel. Aldoris grabs his leg. The weaponless Tassadar kicks Aldoris in the face. Tassadar grabs a weapon from the barrel. He pulls out a psi- blade. The axe and blade clash. Each man draws back for the time being, to rethink his next move.  
  
KILAROK  
"So Fexni, why the whole Guardian question?"  
"No big reason. Guardians just float by sometimes and damage the equipment."  
"Oh, I see. So, there are a lot?"  
"Five or six, your machine would save us a lot of time and resources."  
"So how fast do you think I can be off this planet?"  
"Well, for your machine, we could probably lend you seven scouts, then the living pilots come back and you leave once there is a sizable hole in the blockade."  
Kilarok paused for a few seconds. "I'll need more."  
"What? I can't give you more than seven."  
"The blockade is to thick. If seven is all you can spare me brother, then I am sorry, but we cannot do business."  
"I'll give you ten, but that is all, your ship is not worth so much."  
"No deal, I need at least fifteen, sixteen including mine."  
"That is a ludicrous deal! No ship is worth sixteen scouts."  
"Who says all will be destroyed?"  
"I do. You'll take one, and the fleet will be unable to return do to the remainder of the blockade."  
"You are a fool to believe such a thing Fexni."  
"You are a fool to think any ship is worth sixteen scouts!"  
"There are at least fifty- thousand Devourers orbit Aiur, anything going in or out will lose some ships."  
"Exactly my point! Warriors will be lost as well as good machinery!"  
"There are always casualties in war brother. If they don't die in that battle, then they will die the next day in another battle."  
"You would sacrifice your brethren to leave your homeland. That is the most dishonorable thing I have ever heard."  
"No, you would sacrifice your brethren. You agreed to the deal, you would sacrifice your brethren for technology!"  
"Then I suppose you will not lower your price?"  
"I will not go lower."  
"Fine, you may have the scouts you want."  
"Then let this be a day of celebration. We shall celebrate the coming of protection against your Guardian menace and my leaving of Aiur."  
"Then let it be."  
  
JACK THOMPSON  
But how did they live? How did they move so fast if they were living creatures? Jack turned to see what exactly they had entered. There was a lobby. The roof was near fifty feet high. Jack and the marines looked around the lobby for a while. Jack led the marines through a large door. They entered what appeared to be a control room. Computer screens flashed and beeps rang out. Jack approached one screen and saw that is was a view of the outside of the building where they had entered. The screen was empty. The pack must have already moved on. A large TV sat in the corner. It was old fashioned, just a 72 inch Plasma, from at least seven years ago. A FRD player was attached. There was already an FRD in there. Jack grouped the marines to the screen and pressed play. The screen remained black but a voice came from the speakers.  
  
"We are the Xel' Naga. We are the last of our kind. We have built this city as a stronghold. We have made this stronghold to hold in our third child. We have named our third child the Tyrex. We have held them here because they are perfect. They are even more perfect than the Zerg were. We made them from raw power. The Protoss made of raw mind, and the Zerg of raw speed. Soon the Tyrex will descend upon Aiur and the War of the Three will begin." Then the sound stopped all together.  
"What the hell is with them Xel' Naga things. I thought the Overmind destroyed them a long time ago."  
  
Jack looked over to another monitor. The streets of this stronghold were crawling with the Tyrex now. The Xel' Naga said they were from raw power. It looked like speed to Jack. Maybe it isn't that they are fast. Power... maybe they're really strong. Maybe the speed is actually teleportation. Jack knew it was possible, but that quickly? It seemed unlikely. Jack knew a battle was coming, a brutal one at that. The Tyrex had to be stopped. Or Jack had to find a way they could be beat. Jack drew his gun; he would find a way to kill them.  
  
"Ok boys, we're headin out."  
"What? We can't stop those things."  
"We can try. We have to try, for the Dominion."  
  
The marines walked to the door a kicked it open. A Tyrex was in front of one of them at once. Jack turned to see a marine being ripped to shreds. Bullets flew from all of their guns. The creature screeched in pain but otherwise seemed un- phased. Thomas brought the butt of his gun down on the Tyrex. The Tyrex's back caved in and the creature fell to the ground. Jack presumed it was knocked out, it didn't seem like that would kill it. Thomas knew there was only one choice for the marines, they had to flee back to the base, and they had to bring the body with them.  
  
NICOTINE  
The story was told. It was time to march upon the Terrans. The end of the Dominion had already been started. The Emperor Mengsk had been killed just a short time ago. The shady group called NATO had helped with that. All that had to be done was to finish the Dominion off. The troops had been awakened and they were already on their way to the base. Nicotine would be there before them and would leave shortly. First Nicotine would release his poison onto the base. Nicotine rose and flew. In one minute he reached the base and released his poison. Green gas seeped down to the base. Bullets rose to meet Nicotine. Nothing hurt him much anymore. Nicotine breathed carbon monoxide down onto the Terrans. Nicotine once again flew away. He flew back to his troops and stopped them. Soon they would attack together.  
  
ARC_1_TERRAPIN  
The elevator doors opened up to a large hallway. A light shined on the other side of a curve. It was natural light! He had reached the exit. Arc ran down the hall to find a collapsed door and to once again see the sun. Aiur had never looked so beautiful to Arc. He walked slowly out of the complex. The grass felt soft under his feet. Arc took in the smells, Saga bushes, Frexberries, and a pungent odor. Arc turned to the smell and saw nothing but Zerg for as far as the eye could see. The west was completely infested. Arc's vision was very good. The hive began about three miles away, but he saw it perfectly. The skin of the Zerg was not the orange of Kerrigan, or the brown of the renegade Kukulkan brood that had been living around here for a while. It was more of a purple color. Arc scanned his library for info on this color. Only one time came to mind, these were the Zerg who attacked the defense facilities! Arc focused his mind and charged his plasma gun; it was time to take out the trash. Arc started his long walk to the hive that might kill him. He was a powerful soldier but he wasn't an army. He was the most focused that he had been since the attack that had spelled doom for so many of his brethren. He extended his plasma blades; they went out five feet. His mind was completely focused, nothing could bring Arc down without the fight of their lives. It wasn't too much farther to the hive now. He couldn't hold the plasma inside the gun for much longer; the gun would overheat if it wasn't shot soon. A meteor shower had begun. Arc took a moment to marvel at the natural wonder. Blue flaming chunks of rock fell from the sky and hit the ground and exploded. There was a rock Arc could use for cover; he was just three hundred feet from the hive now. Arc looked up over the rock and shot the nearest Sunken Colony until it looked like it was drooping and dieing. The defense withered and died. The hive was now alerted to his presence. Hydralisks ran toward his position. Arc sprang up and shot three hydralisks in succession. Arc ran forward and stabbed his psi- blades into another hydralisk. Arc shoved the muzzle of his plasma cannon into a hydralisk's cobra chest and fired. He stabbed another in the head. Only three remained. Arc spun in a circle and chopped the head off of two more hydralisks. Arc shot plasma into the face of the final hydralisk. Arc ran forward into the hive and fired on all of the defense systems. The hive was bleeding and dieing before his eyes. Arc ran into the center of the actual hive part of the hive. Arc shot the Zerg standing in his way. Arc ran to the core of the hive and the fleshy door closed on him. Arc shot plasma at the natural door. The skin withdrew with a shriek and Arc entered. The heart of the hive pulsed and thudded in the large room. Arc shot plasma into the heart until the heart fell from the strings that held it up. Arc was hurt that was for sure. He had just run through to the very middle of the hive. Six hydralisk spines stuck out of his back. His knee was bleeding from a Sunken Colony's tentacle. Arc took time to heal himself using his mind then he took off. He had to get out of the hive as well as he infiltrated it. After Arc had healed himself considerably he shot through the skin of the hive. The hive had turned a greenish color. Why had the base been left so undefended? Arc had only encountered ten hydralisks throughout the hive and only fifteen zerglings. For such a big hive there needed to be more defense. Arc ran from the hive as the living buildings withered. Only six Zerg attacked him as he left the base, and they were hardly fighting him. Arc had planted a plasma bomb in the core; it would go off in about ten minutes. Arc was a safe distance away by now so he started to walk. Arc turned as the timer expired. Blue plasma exploded from the hive engulfing everything within it. Arc heard an angry cry from far away. A green flash twinkled in the distance, it was coming closer, but what was it?  
  
GARY COSWELL  
Gary had already been assigned a new mission. His new mission was to go to Char and command a strike force that would destroy the Zerg home planet. The dropship would let them off in just a few minutes. Gary jammed a clip into his gauss rifle. His goliath would arrive in a few days because it was on another dropship. The dropship landed a little rough but nothing seemed to be damaged. His dropship was the first to come down because he and a few other marines would be clearing a path for some SCV's to build a base. According to radar and satellite intelligence the closest resources were a half- mile away. There were only a few Zerg there so it would not be much of a problem. Gary was the first to step out. What an ugly planet. Untouched by the power of cities and industry. Soon Korhal would be the NATO planet for conquered republics. It will be a world made up of survivors of wars with NATO. Jexep would become an all- military planet. It will hold all of the NATO republic's military and defenses systems. Korhal will be renamed Planet 2 when NATO's leader comes to Korhal. No one really knew who led NATO except for an elite few. Gary knew who he was and it was a Terran he would have never suspected. He still didn't completely believe what he was told. All of the marines had unloaded by now and they were running to where they thought the nearest resources were. When they reached it they saw that there were only six zerglings guarding the resources. The marines killed the few zerglings in just a matter of seconds and now they would signal the dropships full of SCVs waiting just outside the atmosphere of Char that it was safe to land.  
  
"Bengalaas Ground to Hawk Air. The Zerg have been cleared out, come on down."  
"We read you Bengalaas Ground, we're making our descent."  
  
Ten minutes later the construction of what would soon be Planet 3 begun. That was what Char would be called after the Zerg were cleared from the planet. The only thing standing in their way was the Queen of Blades, Kerrigan of the Zerg. Soon she would fight for her life as well. She would fight very soon indeed. But what Gary didn't know is that he wouldn't be doing the fighting. Some other invader of Char would, an invader that Gary would meet all to soon. One that will give Gary the fight of his life. Only a week will pass before this happens. The only question is will Gary be able to stop such a force that will fight Kerrigan face to face.  
  
JEX'PARA  
Her dreams had meant nothing. They meant nothing as she laid down to die after a long battle. The Dark Templar had attacked during the night. It was only a few, but the Zerg were unready. The Dark Templar fought ferociously and the Zerg could not regroup after the initial blow had been dealt to the entire hive. Even now the hive tried their best to defeat the Dark Templar assault, but their efforts were in vain. Every Zerg life was lived in vain. They were born warriors, without choice. Their entire life would always be a battle, a fight to stay alive. Jex'Para had only given birth to broodlings who would die within their first two hours of birth. Their only purpose was to kill. Birth and death are to things that are too closely strung. One out of every two Zerg die within three hours of their birth. It was not fair to any Zerg creature. They never had any time to live their lives. Now as Jex'Para lay on her deathbed, she realized all of this. She should have deserted when she had the chance to. A dragoon had shot her straight through to her Tagafer. It was like a Terran's heart. Zerg lived only for an hour after being shot in the Tagafer. Green Zerg blood spilled from the open wound. She was losing blood fast and probably wouldn't live even for the hour that the usual Zerg lives after losing a Tagafer. Jex'Para crawled out to the battle to see her brethren fight for Kerrigan for the last time. Fools, that is what every Zerg is until they are about to die. The they all realize what their lives were just as Jex'Para did. It was always a sad ending for the Zerg, but it was always like this. Jex'Para was suffering more than Kerrigan would ever know. But Kerrigan would never know, nor care. Such is the life of a Zerg. Living life in vain under a harsh dictator, following every rule the dictator gave to you, fighting at their will. That was what life was living under the grip of Kerrigan. Jex'Para knew this now, as would all of the Zerg that died in the attack that night. The last of Kerrigan's Zerg would fall from Aiur in less than a week. Aiur would not belong to Kerrigan ever again. Jex'Para stuck out her tongue to lick her tusks as she often did when she was nervous or in pain. This time she was both in pain and nervous. Now came the last five minutes. Her stomach felt as if it was going through a meat grater. The pain was so intense. The five minutes seemed to drag on forever because of the pain. But soon enough the five minutes did end, and Jex'Para died a miserable death after living a miserable life.  
  
GRANASH  
The day had come; Granash could feel it in his cartilage. He would die in battle today. It would be at the hands of Kerrigan's brood. Granash slithered out of the den. The troops had already assembled. Hamaer stood at the head of the pack in his hydralisk form. He spoke a few words about this is the day and blah blah. So he led them from the hive. They walked seven miles until they attacked the hive. Granash felt almost discouraged that he knew today was the day. The hive was inside a U- shaped canyon. Granash knew exactly what would happen now. All of the brood ran inside and attacked. Kerrigan's drones started morphing into Sunken and Spore Colonies. Now they were trapped. Hamaer stood at the entrance laughing. Granash had to hand it to him it was a good trick. Granash regained his senses at once. He had been drugged, drugged by Hamaer. But now he was out of it. Granash wouldn't let it end this way. Granash charged out of the base to meet Hamaer.  
  
"Hamaer! Why have you done this to us?"  
"Because the Queen of Blades is my master, fool. But do not worry, after ten minutes the living will have the opportunity to join Kerrigan, I believe you will be one of them Granash."  
"To hell with you" Granash yelled as he charged at Hamaer!  
  
Granash fight with Hamaer was legendary. Never had two hydralisks fought so ferociously. Granash shot poison needles at Hamaer. Hamaer ducked and bit Granash in the hood. Granash screeched in pain and bit Hamaer in the stomach. Granash slammed his tail into Hamaer's face. Hamaer drew back then sprung forward with a bite that penetrated Granash's stomach. Hamaer stabbed Granash with an arm. Granash was hurt bad, the arm went through the top of his hood. Green hydralisk blood spilled from both fighters now. Granash grabbed Hamaer's arm with his mouth and bit down hard. Hamaer screeched and bit Granash in the hood. Granash drew back from Hamaer; both of the hydralisks were in horrible pain by now. Both of the fighters needed a break, so they took an unofficial break, which remained unbroken for ten minutes. Then Granash leapt at Hamaer and bit his hood. The fight would continue for much longer. Neither fighter would give up; both were unwilling to die as well.  
  
CHRIS FOX  
Everything sucked right now. His friend was dead government was changing. The world would be changing as well. Chris sat on his bed staring at the symbol on the piece of metal. He would find the owner of this piece and deliver a bit of payback for Verchellin. It was unfair that Verchallin had to die so young, but his death would not be in vain. This medallion either symbolized a terrorist group or a mercenary group. Maybe this was somehow related to the terrorist group Mengsk was a part of, the Sons of Korhal or something like that. Either way Chris was gonna take some time off to find out who killed Verchellin, and the payback would be in pints and gallons of blood.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it took me forever, sorry. 


	5. Death of a Warrior

ZOLTRAN  
The search for the pieces of the weapon had begun. The piece of Chicago had been found already. Now they were heading for New Gevborough to search for the second piece. A strike force had been recovered from San Diego. Now Zoltran sat holding the helmet of General Daniel Jacobs. He had given it to the soldiers before he died. Now Zoltran had to destroy Earth, Daniel no longer stood in the way of the better good for Terrans and Protoss. New York was also being searched for the piece. Chicago had become the main stronghold for the remainder of the UED and the Protoss. No stone would be left unturned. The search had to be completed fast. The Terran soldiers were losing morale fast. The Zerg had savaged their families and they were the last of their race on this planet. Soon they would be useless; luckily the operation was almost done. All that remained was to find and assemble the pieces. The Zerg had been cleared from what history called the United States. Soon, they would be heading back to Aiur where more pressing issues lay.  
  
DARGON  
Had to stop the work somehow, but this cave was full of Zerg and he was just one ghost. Wait! That was it! Dargon would call in a nuclear strike on the cave. All he had to do was get out and call the base up. Dargon slunk out of the cave and called the base.  
  
"Dargon to base, Dargon to base, come in base."  
"Dargon, this is base, we hear you."  
"I need to call in a nuclear strike."  
"What is the problem Dargon?"  
"Zerg secret weapons found in cave located at 36°, and 47'."  
"Ok Dargon, mark it."  
  
BOOM! The cave exploded with energy. Dargon had no time to get out of the way as a giant claw swept him to the side. The claw belonged to the scorpion; Dargon had failed to stop the construction. Now he had to face the consequences. Dargon readied himself to fight.  
  
HETLAH  
The Utopia moved on from the fire and death of the ruins of the Terran base. Another base was up ahead. They had enough warriors to destroy the base so they started off. Hetlah wanted nothing more to wipe the last of the Terrans from Aiur. It didn't matter how long it took, the Utopia was inevitably going to take the planet. They were slowly killing off the other races. Now as they approached the Terran base, Hetlah had only the intent to kill on his mind.  
  
THOMAS BRIDGES  
The marines had had even less time than they had hoped for. The marines charged forward into the Rush. Thomas lobbed a grenade into the fray, zerglings exploded in a bloody mess. His shotgun ripped off its rounds killing a lot of Zerg. Thomas lobbed another grenade. It exploded and killed even more zerglings. The offensive idea had worked. He lobbed another grenade. Another explosion rang out as blood and guts flew through the air. The Rush was dissipating before them.  
  
ALDORIS  
Aldoris rushed forward again and brought the axe down on Tassadar. Tassadar blocked with the psi- blade. Tassadar made a series of jabbing strikes. Aldoris jumped back from each until he tripped over a rock and fell. Tassadar moved at blinding speed bringing down the blade. Aldoris moved at the last second. Tassadar moved backward. The two combatants were at each other again two seconds later. The axe came down on Tassadar's head like a bolt of lightning straight out of hell. The great High Templar Tassadar had fallen once again and Aldoris stood victorious.  
  
"For my brother!" Aldoris brought the axe down again. "For the New Conclave." The axe came down again. "Let this be an example to all, do not underestimate the deadly power of the New Conclave!"  
  
KILAROK  
And celebrate they did. Kilarok ate his favorite food that night. Damn he loved those Frollop birds. Fexni had left about an Earth hour ago. The party was just about over now anyway. Kilarok drank a little too much and could feel the effects of the beer now. He was staggering up to his room when he fell. Luckily unfamiliar hands grasped him. It was a Terran medic.  
  
"You ok hon?"  
  
At first Kilarok was surprised to see Terrans here but he later learned that the alliance of Raynor's Raiders were still here. She helped him up and brought him to his room. For a Terran she didn't look too bad. Well, he was drunk too. He invited her in.  
  
JACK THOMPSON  
The marines grabbed the body and ran. Three marines brought up the rear raining down covering fire. Two others dragged the body while one planted charges on the stairway descending to Aiur. Once the charges were planted, the marines made a run for it. The charges exploded behind them but the bridge remained undamaged. The marines kept running. Jack looked back over his shoulder to see the Tyrex's stooped at the edge of the bridge, they would not leave. Why?  
  
NICOTINE  
That god damn filthy Protoss. Even from here Nicotine could tell it was a Protoss. Nicotine reached him and swooped down on him. The Protoss dodged and shot a blue laser-like beam at him. The beam hit Nicotine in the stomach. Nicotine was hurt, but not bad. It burned very bad though. That Protoss would pay for it. Nicotine landed in front of him and went to eat him. The Protoss moved and shot again. This time the blue beam hit Nicotine in the face. Now it really hurt. Nicotine swooped down on him again. The Protoss moved again and shot. He missed this time giving Nicotine a chance to strike again. One fatal blow that's all that it would take.  
  
ARC_1_TERRAPIN  
That thing was huge! It was a toxic green phoenix- like entity. Arc raised his plasma cable. Arc always thought fast and he already had a plan. The cable shot out and stabbed into the creature's neck. Arc pulled down the phoenix. Arc was strong but pure energy cannot be tamed. The phoenix tore Arc's arm off! The blue blood of a Protoss exploded from his stub now. Arc yelled in pain as the phoenix slapped him with its wing. Arc died of the poison from the phoenix.  
  
GARY COSWELL  
"Time is short Coswell."  
"I am aware of that sir. But I think you should give me some credit seeing as I just took over a planet."  
"No, that was a month ago Coswell. This is now, and now we need Char."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good, your reinforcements will be there in about a week."  
"A week! Sir I'm running out of men and patience with these rookies you sent me. I need troops now!"  
"You will get men when they arrive Coswell! Not another word. I expect a tenth of Char to be ours by the time the reinforcements arrive. Not another word. Goodbye Coswell."  
  
Gary walked down the halls of the Command Center kicking the walls. How could he expect Gary to take a tenth of Char with just two hundred men? Not only that, they were all rookies. But Gary had to find a way; otherwise it would be his ass on the grill. Gary got to his quarters and lied down. His bed was so uncomfortable. He ripped a small hole in it and pulled the some of the stuffing out. It was stuffed with straw! He was a high ranked officer and he was sleeping on straw. NATO was worth it he supposed. Soon the entire sector would belong to them.  
  
GRANASH  
Granash bit the stomach of Hamaer again. Hamaer retaliated by spitting needles into Granash's neck. Granash dropped back in pain. Blood leaked from all the pores of his body. Granash slithered back to attack. Granash leapt at Hamaer knocking him to the ground. Granash savaged Hamaer's body with stabs from his arms and bites. Hamaer screeched in his death. Granash charged into battle with his duty done.  
  
CHRIS FOX  
Chris jumped in his vulture and sped into town. He went to a dark alley where a friend of his lived.  
  
"Dorno."  
"Hello Chris, may I help you with something."  
"You're damn straight you can. Who is this?" Chris held up the symbol.  
"That, that's the symbol of the mercenary group the Scourge Clan."  
"Really where does the Scourge hide out?"  
"Last time I hired them was 5011. They were down by Thesla cave, but they might be gone by now. In an old broke down Command Center."  
"Thanks Dorno, I'll make sure I nail these guys."  
  
I know it was short but I felt I needed to give you something for now so here it is. 


	6. Time is Running Out

ZOLTRAN  
"All of the pieces have been found sir."  
"Thank you Alimor. Are they assembled?"  
"Yes sir, it is ready to be launched."  
"Good, prepare the troops to leave."  
"We're leaving right now sir?"  
"Yes, as soon as possible, we have matters to attend to else ware."  
"Yes sir."  
  
Aiur was falling into darkness. Zoltran wasn't sure how he knew this but he knew that if he didn't get back there soon that Aiur would surely die. Good thing the doomsday device was remote controlled. Zoltran walked out onto his terrace to see the Earth dying in front of him. The Zerg had used its nutrients, sending Earth into a downward spiral. The Zerg had taken the basic elements of Earth and destroyed them; all that remained was lava and wasteland. Zoltran now held the power to wipe it all away along with nearly a million Zerg. Zoltran left the terrace and walked over to the carrier- docking bay. Now they were loading up. Zoltran walked aboard the Gantrithor II and prepared his room for takeoff. The last of the troops were coming in now. They were only about ten marines short, sacrifices that they would have to make. One more day would be given, but all who weren't there at takeoff would not be waited for. Any remaining troops would die with Earth. Zoltran went to the cockpit and looked around. The Gantrithor II was an amazing ship. It was an exact replica of the first Gantrithor only it was upgraded. It held twelve interceptors instead of the basic eight. It also had twin laser cannons mounted to the front and an emergency photon beam mounted around the ship. If need be it would be activated and using all of the remaining energy (not including reserve energy used for landing) and transformed it into pure power. Projectors were mounted on the top, bottom, left, right, and front. It would project the energy and send it shooting from the projectors, anything in the way would be obliterated. Zoltran walked to the rear. Here it was that khaydarian crystals and plasma were converted into the ship's energy via nuclear fusion. Zoltran walked to his cabin and sat by the Maragia. It was how the Protoss slept. The Terrans had their beds, but Maragaia's were much more efficient, you just set the time you wanted to sleep to and when that time came the Maragia released you from it's hold and you awoke. Zoltran would let the Terrans have them but it only accepted Protoss DNA. Zoltran walked to the control panel of the ship and looked at the button that would trigger the doomsday device. Zoltran exited the ship and went back to his terrace. Nothing had changed on Earth. The lava still flowed freely and the ground was still mostly desert and ash. Zoltran looked down to his blade and knew that his home was in danger. Aiur would fall unless he got back soon with reinforcements. The end for Aiur was oh so near that Zoltran could taste it.  
  
DARGON  
A canister ripped out from the barrel and into the scorpion's claw. The scorpion brought his claw down on Dargon. Dargon managed to move at the last second. He hid behind a rock to think. The scorpion probably had very thick armor, but an X round could probably pierce it. Dargon switched rounds as the scorpion searched for him. Dargon darted out from behind the rock and shot three X rounds from the gun. Two hit the monster in the left claw and one hit it in the right claw. They exploded and the scorpion screeched in anger and pain, but mostly anger. The scorpion seemed pretty un-phased from the experience. It slammed a claw down on Dargon. Dargon's legs took the brunt of the attack. His life support nanomachines went off.  
  
"Leg power at twenty percent," the cool female voice said.  
"Damnit," Dargon bellowed in pain as he tried to limp away from the scorpion.  
  
Dargon lifted the gun and shot another X round. The round hit it in the stomach. It exploded and a little bit of stomach acid seeped from the wound but that was about it. Dargon rolled behind a rock. The drugs that were injected into him started going to work. His legs started to heal. The scorpion searched behind rocks and bushes as Dargon tried thinking of a plan. Dargon thought and thought but only came to one conclusion. Maybe the scorpion was weak with his hearing and smell. Dargon darted out behind the scorpions back and shot off six regular canisters into the air. The scorpion didn't budge an inch from its search. Dargon pulled a pack of Sewage Rush from his pouch and cracked it open. Sewage Rush smelled so strongly that Dargon could smell it from about half a mile away. The scorpion didn't budge again. But Dargon knew he could see. Maybe if he took out its eyes he could mark this place for nuking and he could get away with his life. He switched his Nightmare to full automatic and shot one bullet at the scorpion. The scorpion turned after being hit in the tail. Dargon pulled the trigger and held. Bullets came ripping out of the barrel and into the eyes of the scorpion. Dargon looked up and saw all of the scorpion's popped eyes. The scorpion screamed in pain and Dargon ran as fast as he could to the rock.  
  
"Dargon to base, I'm marking this place get ready to fire once I'm out of here."  
"We hear you Dargon, mark it and we'll nuke it."  
  
Dargon aimed his gun at the cave and turned on the marker. He sat for a minute until he heard it.  
  
"Ok Dargon we've got it in our sights. Now get out of there."  
  
Dargon ran a ways away and called.  
  
"Ok, launch it."  
  
Dargon looked into the distance and saw the nuke land. The explosion ripped out and the cave was destroyed. Dargon turned to walk away when he heard an irritated and angry buzz behind him.  
  
HETLAH  
Hetlah and his tribe stormed into the base and attacked. Zerg backup soon followed. Hetlah and three other tribe members created a combined spell. They cast a four Protoss spell, and energy bounded from the spot where they cast it. The energy sprung into a column into the sky. Hetlah called his men back. A disaster would soon strike the base. Fireballs started falling from the sky along with meteorites. The base was being destroyed right in front of them. Metal structures crumbled under the weight of the falling rocks and fireballs. The buildings started to catch on fire and burning down. Hetlah cast a shield spell on the group and marched back onto the battlefield. The fireballs and meteorites bounced off of the shield and landed on buildings. Terran marines charged into the shield and were killed by the group inside. Hetlah charged up his staff and let lose a lightning attack. The shield started to dissipate. Hetlah dropped back to the back of the group.  
  
"Give me two minutes to charge my staff with energy. If you do then this battle will be over quick."  
"We shall do our best brother."  
  
Hetlah dropped to one knee. He started to mutter an incantation. Energy started to gather around the staff. The Terrans were starting to retake control of the battle. Hetlah had to this the right way and the quick way. He muttered the incantation faster. The energy around the staff started to screech with intensity.  
  
"This is it! Protoss and Zerg brethren! Move from the way of the blast!"  
  
The Zerg and Protoss ran. Hetlah screamed and let loose the energy. A giant beam of power went for ten miles obliterating everything in its path. It stretched twenty feet across and was ten feet high. A few zerglings and zealots were unable to get out of the way, but to Hetlah they were expendable. The battle was finished five minutes later, considering that the blast had killed about fifty percent of the remaining Terrans. After the battle Hetlah lay down beneath a Downtrim tree to relax. The blast had taken so much out of him. His energy was so low that it would not be at full for a week. That meant no high-powered spells. But the attack had to be done. Little did the other Protoss know there was a powerful weapon the Terrans were hiding six miles ahead. They had to march right into it and to there deaths. Sure it was just Dominion scraps that were leftover, but they didn't know the Dominion was dead, so they fought on. But it was good that he damaged it as he had done, they could take the base. They just had to hurry before the Terrans could repair it. If they didn't then his division would surely perish to this amazing weapon Duran told him about. All he knew was that it was a long-range weapon. It could probably fire about a mile. That may not sound far but it is for its size. Duran said that the weapon was some sort of bomb that spread like a sickness and that it was so small that the bomb could not be seen with just your eyes. Anyway, Hetlah knew not to mess with something like this, if he did, he would die.  
  
THOMAS BRIDGES  
The second Rush had died. Now was the time to make plans.  
  
"Ok boys, any ideas?"  
"I have one," Ywan said.  
"What?"  
"Well, this is a big city and there has to be a vehicle out of here. I figure there's a dropship around here somewhere. But only one of us can go, the others will probably have to hold back the Rush."  
"Any volunteers boys?"  
"I will," Thomas said. They all turned to him.  
"You sure Bridges."  
"Ya, if there's a way out I'll find it, trust me."  
"Ok, fine. Bridges if you don't live, I just want you to know that you are a damned good soldier."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Don't leave just yet I have something for you." Nevikov walked over to the makeshift bunker and lifted out a rocket launcher. "This is for you, maybe it'll help you along the way."  
"I'm sure it will sir."  
  
Thomas started to run looking both ways for anything that could be of use to them. He ran for about another thirty minutes before he had to stop and take a break. As he breathed heavily, a thick fog started to roll over the city. Gunshots rang out through the city; at least they were still alive. Then he heard the low growls coming from the fog. Thomas lifted his gauss rifle and aimed toward the noise. The owner of the growl emerged from the fog. Then there were owners, five to be precise. Five zerglings emerged from the fog and circled around him. Thomas pulled out a grenade. He readied himself, his plan had to go off without a hitch. He pulled the pin and jumped. He vaulted over the zerglings and into a building. He used the building like a springboard and bounced off over the circle. He threw the grenade down and landed awkwardly outside the circle. The explosion rang out as the zerglings died. This all happened in about five seconds. Thomas could only hope that there weren't any more surprises that would make him do that stunt again up ahead. Thomas walked for a little while longer before he stopped in front of an air force base. Most of the ships were taken; they must have come here to evacuate the city. Only three dropships remained. One of them was the new model dropship, the F6- 3N5. It could hold sixteen marines instead of the usual eight; it was also equipped with numerous guns. One was a very powerful gatling gun. Another was a siege tank model Arclite Shock Cannon. Thomas walked to the gate it was locked. There was only one way in right now, Thomas stepped back and fired the rocket launcher. The gate exploded into a million pieces. He rushed for the F6 and jumped in. It was a good thing the keys were in. Thomas started it up and flew away looking for his comrades.  
  
ALDORIS  
The battle dragged on. Aldoris' mind was the red of fury and blood. Aldoris had lost control of his mind and was now on a mindless killing spree. Fifty good Protoss warriors had been murdered already by Aldoris' hand; some of them were of the New Conclave. Another zealot fell at Aldoris' feet. Blood spouted from where Aldoris had cut off the arm.  
  
"Aldoris! I challenge you!"  
Aldoris spun to see Zeratul. "You will fall Dark Templar heretic!" Aldoris charged at Zeratul.  
  
Aldoris brought his axe down hard but missed and hit the ground. Zeratul slashed Aldoris across the stomach with his psi sword. He went at Aldoris again but Aldoris blocked with his axe. Zeratul kicked Aldoris in the stomach sending him reeling. Aldoris had a plan. Zeratul charged at Aldoris. He moved out of the way and they ended up on opposite to where they once were. Aldoris cast hallucination upon himself. Suddenly there was six of him. Six identical battle cries rang out as the hallucinations and Aldoris charged. Zeratul swung wildly at the fake Aldoris'. He managed to take out three but he couldn't find the real Aldoris. Zeratul fell back. Aldoris had him now. The three remaining Aldoris' slashed at the same time. Zeratul could only block one, but he picked the right choice. He blocked the true Aldoris. His sword came down on Aldoris' head, slicing him in two.  
  
KILAROK  
The medic and him sat down and had a couple drinks. Her name was Sara; she was actually nice for a Terran. Tomorrow they would start their assault on the Guardians. Kilarok could probably do this himself so he took off early. The Guardian nest lay just a few kilometers ahead of him. The Guardians were a renegade group so Kilarok didn't expect much of a battle. Besides, they couldn't hurt him they were only Guardians. Then Kilarok saw ahead and thought it had to be a hallucination. Ten Devourers lay stood between him and the nest. Kilarok was screwed now. He could handle four maybe five Devourers, but not ten. But he would have to try. Kilarok released his scout missiles and turned on his cloaking. He knew it wouldn't help as he saw a spore colony in the nest. The missiles flew from the hybrid killing one Devourer. The remaining nine shot acid at Kilarok. Five of the acid clumps hit him. But it was enough. Kilarok's hybrid was hurt bad. It seemed like it was the end of the line for Kilarok. Suddenly the Devourers started to explode. Kilarok looked back to see a fleet of scouts coming.  
  
"Kilarok! You could've gotten yourself killed here. Consider these your fifteen other scouts. None that are destroyed will be replaced."  
"That's fine, I'm just glad to be alive, now let's go kill those Guardians."  
  
The Guardians were killed quickly since they can't attack air.  
  
JACK THOMPSON  
The marines arrived at the base the next day. Jack had to keep injecting it with knock out drugs every three hours. The creature needed to get to the base quick. It was coming to again so Jack injected it again. They were running low on the tranquilizers; they had only two doses left. Luckily the base would only be about another mile or two away. They ran for another twenty minutes and they finally reached the base. Well, what remained of the base. Something had totaled the base and burnt it to the ground. Jack walked forward and knelt down beside the ruins. This base was thirty square miles, the biggest on Aiur. Over two thousand soldiers were stationed here, all presumed dead. Jack was speechless at the destruction; his brother was stationed here. Now he was dead too. Jack picked up a handful of dirt and dropped it back on the ground. He clenched his fists and gave his orders.  
  
"Men! We all had family stationed here! They are all dead now! Someone waltzed in here and killed our brothers and sisters." Jack bent down and picked up a zealot breastplate. It had been the Protoss! "Boys, the Protoss did this. I want this place searched for any survivors; kill any that you find!"  
  
NICOTINE  
He swooped down on the Protoss warrior. He dodged and shot a hot blue blast at him. Nicotine screeched his ear-piercing screech and landed. Nicotine pecked at the ground for the Protoss warrior, each time unsuccessfully. Nicotine was hit again by the blue blast. He took to the air again. Nicotine shook and droplets of poison flew from his toxic body. The Protoss warrior was hit. He fell to the ground; the threat was over.  
  
GARY COSWELL  
Gary led his troops to a hill overlooking a small Zerg hive cluster.  
  
"Alright. Boys, we're going to rush this base with everything we've got.  
"Sir yes sir," they all replied in unison."  
  
The troops charged down the hill into the breach. Gauss rifles chattered, Zerg exploded, and grenades blew off. Gary knelt next to a hydralisk den. Gary planted five C4's on it. Gary pushed the button and the den exploded. He shot a few rounds at an oncoming hydralisk. The hydralisk exploded and Gary turned his attention to three zerglings coming for him. Gary threw a grenade at them. It exploded and the zerglings went with it. Gary fired his gun at the main Hive, as did six other marines, and one firebat. The hive exploded and the remaining Zerg were finished off quickly. Gary called six SCVs down here to start the construction of a new base. This was the first time that Gary thought it might be possible to win his tenth with just the men he had in over a week.  
  
GRANASH  
Granash charged but soon found himself not wanting to kill the other Zerg. He saw the same in the eyes of his brothers and sisters as well. They seemed to be losing their bloodlust. Granash felt the same. Granash stared down at the stripes on his arms. Instead of being it's normal color; it was now turning red! Kerrigan was slowly taking the brood over. Granash could do nothing but wait. It soon consumed him, and he lost his free spirit.  
  
CHRIS FOX  
Chris' vulture sped into darkness as the abandoned Command Center loomed in front of him. He reached it and got out of the vulture. Chris knelt by the door. He turned from his hiding spot and fired his silenced pistol at a mercenary standing in the doorway. The mercenary dropped in front of him. Chris charged further into the structure. Lights flickered above his head. Chris looked out from behind a wall to see eight mercenaries eating dinner. Chris sat down behind the wall to contemplate his options.  
  
Another chapter done. Starcraft Bloodlines Part Three will be coming soon so prepare your characters. 


	7. The Will to Fight

ZOLTRAN  
In five hours they would leave Earth. Nothing would be left after the planet is destroyed. In truth Zoltran had been having second thoughts. A powerful weapon would be wasted without anyone alive knowing how to build a new one. Zoltran had thought about bringing the doomsday device to Char. If Char was destroyed then Kerrigan would be a sitting duck. But if Earth was left then Earth would become the new Zerg Empire. Zoltran needed to make his decision quick. Zoltran decided to delay the launch an hour.  
  
DARGON  
Dargon turned to the buzz and saw the giant wasp behind him. The stinger came down and Dargon moved at the last moment. Dargon shot a canister at the wasp. It hit the wasp in the chest but it didn't show any signs of pain. The wasp beat its wings faster. Dargon tried standing his ground but was soon blown back into a rock. Dargon pulled the trigger again. A canister hit the wasp in the chest again; it still seemed unphased. The wasp went for another sting. Dargon moved and the stinger destroyed the rock. Dargon switched to automatic gauss rifle and let loose. The needles hit all over the wasp's body, still nothing happened. Dargon could sense that he was in deep shit.  
  
HETLAH  
The Protoss charged into the base. The Utopia was ready to fight to the death again. The base was at least ten times the size of the first base. Marines charged into their bunkers and fire rained down on the Utopians like the heavy rain that poured down on Aiur as the battle dragged on. At least the weapon was down thought Hetlah. The zealots and the zerglings charged the outside of the base head on. Dragoons pounded the bunkers with disruptor fire. Hetlah led the High Templars into the core of the base. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the weapon. Amazing was the only way to describe it. It was a huge Atom Beam! Whatever it hit would instantly have its molecules rearranged in a painful process.  
  
"How do we destroy it brother?"  
"We don't, all of you will protect it with a plasma shield. I'll take the rest of the base out."  
"We shall obey brother."  
  
Hetlah charged away. He ran into a marine and smashed his faceplate in with his staff. Glass and blood flew everywhere. Hetlah climbed up onto the ruins of a Science Facility. He started to mutter and incantation.  
  
THOMAS BRIDGES  
The F6 flew gracefully. It only took five minutes to find the marines. The Rush was starting to close in on them. Thomas rained machine gun fire down on them as death from above. Zerglings and hydralisks alike exploded below him. Devourers sped towards him. Thomas pulled out the rocket launcher and shot at the Devourers. Three exploded with three shells. The first wave was done. Thomas continued the rain of Gatling gun bullets. The Rush was shrinking before his eyes. He pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it down into the thick of the Rush. It exploded and it took ten zerglings with it. More Devourers came and Thomas shot all three of them down. The Rush was completely gone. Thomas threw down the ladder and the marines started climbing up. Unfortunately a few hydralisks came for them. Thomas pulled out his gauss rifle and shot them as the marines climbed up the ladder. They were all in now and the hydralisks were dead. Thomas started their flight away. Nevikov jumped into the gunners seat next to him.  
  
"Good work Bridges, now take us home boy."  
  
Little did any of the marines know that in thirty minutes Zoltran would be launching the bomb.  
  
KILAROK  
The scouts were hurtling towards the barricade. Within five minutes they would be fighting the Devourers guarding outer space. Missiles already flew from their bays at the Devourers. The Devourers retaliated with corrosive acid. The scout next to Kilarok was hit five times and went down. The Devourers were dying fast, but so were Kilarok's pilots. The barricade was almost cleared enough for Kilarok to get through. Missiles swirled around everywhere. Kilarok was almost hit on a few occasions. All of a sudden Kilarok was hit by acid. He was hit again. Then again. The scout was dying fast. He was hit once more. The scout could not take it and Kilarok plunged to his death.  
  
JACK THOMPSON  
Jack and the marines joined the battle a little later. The Zerg and Protoss fighting side by side made no sense but he did not question whom he killed. His job was to protect the weapon. The Tyrex had already been sent to the lab for studying. Jack charged to the weapon and saw the shield around it. High Templars were protecting it, perhaps for their own use later. All of a sudden meteorites started to fall from the sky. Jack spotted the source of the problem. A High Templar stood chanting on top of a ruined Science Facility. Jack shot and killed him and moved on.  
  
NICOTINE  
The blue stuff had burned Nicotine to the soul, or what was left of it. Nicotine flew to his troops and ordered the attack. He would swoop in now. He led his troops into battle. The battle didn't go for long before a very peculiar thing happened. A nuclear bomb came crashing down on the battlefield. Nicotine and the Zerg along with many Terran troops were killed. The nuclear bomb didn't even show up on radar.  
  
GARY COSWELL  
His men rushed another base. Only this base needed to be taken before the week was up. The base was taken with ease. Gary knew they could defend the tenth they had now. These rookies had really learned from him. They were now pure emotionless, killing machines. They killed zerglings when they were stunned. They made suffering Zerg suffer more. Though only fifty men remained, Gary knew that they were truly what NATO was.  
  
GRANASH  
His soul was gone. He was a killing machine without fear. This is what the voice in his head told him. She was his master now. He lived to serve the Queen of Blades. The remainders of the Zerg from the battle were immediately being sent to a battle with Terrans three miles north of where they were. Granash led his brothers and sisters to death with pure glee, for he knew he was serving her. He was making her proud.  
  
CHRIS FOX  
Chris had no options except to take them on. He charged out. He fired eight shot at the mercenaries dropping them all dead. Chris ran farther into the structure. More mercenaries loomed before him. He shot them all dead. He was grabbed from behind and choked. A gun was put to his head and he was killed.  
  
That was chapter seven. The next chapter will be the last before Starcraft Bloodlines 3 begins. 


	8. End of Earth

ZOLTRAN  
Only thirty minutes remained until they would leave Earth and launch the Doomsday Device. Zoltran was looking out at the marines that would be leaving with them. Almost all of them had tears in their eyes. Zoltran didn't blame them, their planet was going to be destroyed. The places they grew up, all the memories being left behind. But in all their eyes he also saw known duty, for the good of every Terran, and Protoss citizen that destroying this planet would put the Zerg death march would be put on hold. Zoltran walked to his ship to prepare for launch.  
  
DARGON  
The wasp brought down its stinger again. Dargon was hit in the left arm this time. Dargon screamed in pain and rolled over onto his stomach. He switched to X-rounds and shot ten shots into the wasp's stinger. They all exploded but didn't do anything either. The wasp flapped its wings faster now, the wind blew Dargon back again. Dargon's finger accidentally hit the trigger and an X-round went splintering into the wasp's wing. The X-round exploded and the wasp cried out in pain. The wasp started to wobble to one side as it flew. Dargon shot the other wing and the wasp came crashing to the ground. Dargon Shot twenty X-rounds into the wasp's head. The exploded but didn't do any damage. Dargon made a decision to leave it to die of starvation. But Zerg healed, that created a problem. It sounded extreme but Dargon was going to call in a nuclear strike.  
  
"Dargon here, I need this place nuked. Don't ask why right now, I'll explain later."  
"Fine, mark it."  
  
Dargon marked it and got out of there. He went back to base and explained his battle after the explosion. Little did he know that darkness still lurked at the site of explosion.  
  
THOMAS BRIDGES  
The base was just up ahead, they would make it back before the Doomsday Device was launched. Victory was in sight when The dropship was hit by corrosive acid. Thomas turned to see fifteen Devourers behind them. They had come so far only to die.  
  
"F6 dropship, this is Zero base. Identify yourselves."  
"This is squad sixty-six," said Nevikov.  
"Dear God. You're the missing marines. We're gonna take out those Devourers, land in the base."  
"We're coming in."  
  
Ten missile turrets sprang to action. Missiles flew everywhere killing all of the Devourers. The marines jumped out, told their story and left.  
  
MEANWHILE ON EARTH.........  
"Launching the Doomsday Device in thirty seconds. Prepare the escape ships, we only have one hour after it's launched to get out of here."  
The time expired and the Terrans remaining on Earth left. One hour later every Protoss and every Terran turned to watch the death of the planet. The planet was gone in one big flash, and that was it. There wasn't one dry Terran eye when the ships left the Human Solar System.  
  
JACK THOMPSON  
The battle ended and Jack laid down in his barracks. He loved being a marine. After all that he was promoted to First Sergeant. After ten minutes he fell asleep. He was woken at twelve at night. It was a scientist.  
  
"Sergeant Thompson, there's something I need to show you. It has to do with the Tyrex."  
  
GARY COSWELL  
The Zerg attack them early that morning. All of the troops were ready for fighting in two minutes time. Gauss needles sprayed everywhere. Gary moved up leading ten marines into the fray. The Zerg Rush seemed endless. Gary looked out and saw miles of Zerg still coming. Not even NATO forces could hold up against the force of a Rush that big. They would hold on for a while but eventually the unending numbers would overtake them. Gary whipped a grenade into the Rush. It exploded and it took ten zerglings with it. Gary couldn't believe his eyes as Zerg immediately refilled the spot. The NATO forces held on for five hours but Gary and his men couldn't stand up against the force of Umatus.  
  
GRANASH  
Granash was a mindless killing machine. In five minutes he had killed ten Terrans. The Queen was pleased he could feel it. The Terrans were weaklings wearing green armor. They were easily overtaken. The Queen was rewarding Granash, she said that to him. If he lived he would be rewarded. Granash was so pleased that he didn't even notice being blown to bits by a spider mine.  
  
That was Starcraft Bloodlines 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Starcraft Bloodlines 3 will start very soon. 


End file.
